


Un principino di nome Jared

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>da quando il piccolo principe era tornato nel suo pianeta, soffriva di solitudine...la rosa che lui amava tanto, è morta, ma ben presto forse avrebbe conosciuto un nuovo amico...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

C’era una volta, e c’è ancora, in un mondo molto piccolo,  
un ragazzino, Si supponeva avesse 16 anni..  
  
Un ragazzino con i lisci capelli castani, il viso rosato, come il bocciolo di una rosa, e gli occhi verdissimi, di un verde quasi surreale, come lo smeraldo.  
  
O forse più chiari dello smeraldo.  
  
Questo ragazzino indossava vesti modeste, ma brillanti.  
  
L’importante era coprirsi, perché nel suo pianeta non potevi mai esser certo di che tempo poteva fare il giorno o il mese seguente.  
  
Il ragazzino era meraviglioso, puro e innocente.  
  
Non badava però a come appariva. Nel pianeta dove viveva , ci stavano pochi specchi.  
   
  
In quel momento era andato a trovare la sua rosa, come sempre.  
  
Guardò il cumulo di terra ai suoi piedi.  
  
“Ciao rosa. Sono venuto a trovarti anche oggi. Come stai?”  
  
Ci fu silenzio. Da quando la rosa aveva smesso di parlare , non aveva più ripreso, eppure il ragazzino ci aveva provato da quando aveva fatto ritorno al suo minuscolo pianeta.  
   
  
 _È colpa mia. Se non me ne fossi andato, forse non avrebbe mai smesso di parlare_  
  
aveva pensato il ragazzino, quando era tornato. In effetti la rosa era un fiore piuttosto chiacchierone. Non credeva che avrebbe mai smesso di parlare.  
  
Invece fu cosi. E aveva anche smesso di muoversi.  
  
Il ragazzino si sentiva solo. Sentiva la nostalgia di parlare con qualcuno e ricevere risposte diverse da quelle che lui si dava da solo….  
  
  
la pecora che si era portato dietro, era cresciuta molto, però non parlava.   
   
  
 _Non avrei dovuto venirmene via…il mio amico Antoine…. La volpe….non avrei dovuto dare retta al serpente…._  
  
Pensava. E seduto sul prato, piangeva.  
  
   
  
Il ragazzino non aveva un nome. Era solo un piccolo principe.    
  
  
  
  



	2. Un regalo caduto dal cielo

In realtà il pianeta del piccolo principe non era vero fosse grande poco più di una casa. Non era come la nostra Terra, e neanche grande minimamente come gli altri pianeti, ma non era neanche minuscolo…diciamo che il piccolo principe poteva spostarsi liberamente.  
  
Fino a quando, non si sapeva però.  
  
il pianeta infatti era malato. Stava lentamente e inesorabilmente morendo.  
  
_È colpa dei baobab…non avrei mai dovuto venirmene via…._  
   
  
  
Quando il piccolo principe aveva fatto ritorno al suo pianeta, non l’aveva trovato come l’aveva lasciato. La rosa era morta, e il pianeta si stava a poco a poco ammalando.  
   
  
Su quel pianeta , il tempo non scorre come da noi sulla Terra, e mentre sulla Terra erano passati più di 70 anni, li su quel pianeta, ne erano passati soltanto 6. Il piccolo principe all’epoca aveva 10 anni, e ora ne aveva 16.  
   
  
Quando anche la pecora si ammalò, riprese a piangere:  
  
“Non puoi lasciarmi, io ti ho addomesticata. Ti sembra il modo di comportarti?” ma la pecora non rispondeva più, e il piccolo principe decise di seppellirla vicino al fiore.  
   
  
Andò nell’orto, dove, si trovavano ancora dei piccoli semi magici, che gli avrebbero permesso di fare un altro viaggio attraverso lo spazio.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jensen era un ragazzino di 16 anni, dai folti capelli biondi, e occhi del color della fauna. Nella scuola in cui andava era ammirato da tutti, ma non aveva neanche un amico vero.  
   
  
“Tutti ti ammirano, anche io, jensen.” Gli diceva una biondina nel cortile della scuola, cercando di baciarlo.  
  
“ **non voglio** la loro ammirazione, Serena.” Disse lui, brusco, alzandosi.  
  
“Voglio la loro amicizia!” disse frustrato.  
  
“Ma ce l’hai, jensen..tutti ti amano, ti vogliono bene…pagherebbero per essere tuoi amici.”  
  
“Io non voglio che paghino…” disse triste Jensen.  “E poi…tutti mi vogliono perché sono popolare e io…. Io vorrei qualcuno che voglia la mia compagnia per quello che sono!”  
  
Serena lo guardò in modo triste senza sapere cosa dire, e quando Jensen si senti abbastanza patetico, se ne andò.  
   
   
  
  
*  
  
  
Jensen aveva sempre desiderato avere un fratellino minore cui badare, ma sua madre mori poco dopo la sua nascita, e suo padre non si era risposato.  
  
A volte immaginava suo fratello, nel mondo dei bambini mai nati, e se lo immaginava dolce, testardo, con la passione della palystation, dei videogiochi. Forse sarebbero andati d’accordo o forse no. ma almeno non si sarebbe sentito cosi solo…  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Quella sera, era San Lorenzo. La notte delle stelle cadenti, e Jensen mentre circolava con la sua moto, in giro per le contee, si ritrovò a pensare che era sciocco, ma espresse lo stesso un desiderio.  
   
  
Qualche attimo dopo, un bagliore infuocato lo costrinse a fermarsi.  
   
  
Luce. Fuoco. Incendio?  
   
  
Accostò la moto e scese nel prato davanti a lui.  
   
  
C’erano pezzi di latta ovunque sul terreno.  
  
Latta o metallo? Entrambi?  
  
Fuoco. Qualunque cosa fosse atterrata, era precipitata rovinosamente sul suolo.  
  
_E….dio santissimo….c’è un ragazzo li in mezzo…._  
   
  
Jensen corse a perdifiato, per paura che il povero ragazzo prendesse fuoco..quelle cose potevano scoppiare da un momento all’altro, il fuoco divampare….  
  
Tutt’intorno le fiamme erano ancora basse, ma non voleva pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se….  
   
  
Eccolo. Il ragazzino.  
   
  
Jensen si tolse la maglia, senza pensare, e cercò di chiamare il ragazzo, che sembrava stordito. Aveva graffi sul viso e bruciature superficiali. Primo o secondo grado forse…  
  
“Ce la fai a reggerti in piedi?” gli sussurrò  
  
Il ragazzo diede un flebile gemito e gli sfiorò il braccio. Un gesto che a Jensen fece tenerezza.  
  
“Ok , aggrappati a me.” Disse, tirandolo su.  
   
  
Era un ragazzo piuttosto alto. Doveva avere più o meno la sua età, ma sembrava un bambino. Non solo per il viso, ma anche perché era leggero.dopo averlo coperto con la sua maglia per non fargli soffrire il freddo, una volta accortasi che tremava, riusci a prenderlo in braccio senza troppo sforzo.  
  
Il ragazzo si lasciò trasportare, docile.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Jensen si trovava all’ospedale. Il dottore aveva insistito affinchè andasse a casa, ma Jensen era più testardo di lui, e rimase a vegliare il ragazzo.  
  
Si sentiva responsabile per lui, l’aveva salvato.  
  
Sentiva anche una gran pena per lui. Non sapeva cosa gli fosse successo, ma fu questo il suo pensiero:  
  
_Nessuno dovrebbe morire la notte di San Lorenzo…._  
   
   
   
  
  
Dopo quello che sembrò un tempo interminabile, il ragazzo si svegliò.  
  
Il ragazzo lo scrutò con curiosità.  
  
Jensen lo guardò, emozionato, e gli disse con un gran sorriso: “Ciao, io sono quello che ti ha salvato dalle stelle “  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) mi rendo conto che il mio modo di scrivere qui non è il massimo della qualità, e molto impreciso, ma cerco di adattare il livello alla favola del piccolo principe, indi per cui non lo arricchisco di dettagli, perchè preferisco soffermarmi su altro (chi ha letto il libro capisce :p ) 
> 
> 2) chissà se alcuni di voi hanno notato il tributo che ho fatto a Sam Winchester quando Dean lo salva dall'incendio :p


	3. Il linguaggio del cuore

“Ciao, io sono quello che ti ha salvato dalle stelle” esordi Jensen, emozionato.  
  
Il ragazzo lo fissò con tanto d’occhi, sbattendo poi le ciglia più volte.  
  
Forse lo stava spaventando, pensò Jensen con apprensione.  
   
  
“Ehi, non avere paura, io….” Disse, muovendosi per toccargli il braccio, che istintivamente il ragazzo ritrasse.  
  
Nel momento in cui gli toccò il braccio, Jensen chiuse gli occhi per via della forza della visione che lo colse alla sprovvista con una forza inaudita.  
   
  
  
  
Vide nero. Lo spazio. Un infinito cosmo  che si espandeva milioni e milioni di anni luce, tutt’intorno milioni di stelle, milioni di pianeti e satelliti.  
   
   
  
  
Riapri gli occhi, e si accorse di avere il fiato grosso come se avesse fatto una corsa a piedi. Il ragazzo lo fissava ancora più spaventato, arretrando ancora di più.  
   
  
"Perdonami, non volevo spaventarti. Come ti chiami?” chiese cercando di tranquillizzare il ragazzo.  
  
Il ragazzo non rispose, fissandolo con curiosità.  
“Non ti fidi di me?” gli chiese ancora, dolcemente.  
  
Il ragazzo lo fissò e poi riprese a fissare in basso, poi sembrò farsi coraggio e apri la bocca, ma poi la richiuse.  
   
  
D’un tratto un pensiero che lo colpi con tristezza prese forma nella mente di Jensen.  
  
“Sei muto, ragazzo?”  
   
  
Jensen andò a chiamare delle infermiere per dire loro che il ragazzo si era svegliato, e che era meglio fargli delle analisi per capire se era muto o aveva un qualche problema alle corde vocali, le infermiere lo guardarono un po’ torvo, forse chiedendosi come si permettesse quel ragazzino a cercare di insegnare il loro lavoro, poi gli suggerirono di tornare a casa. Avrebbero pensato loro a lui, ora.  
   
  
Jensen acconsenti a tornare a casa, anche perché doveva raccontare a suo padre cosa gli era successo.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Nei giorni seguenti, era tornato a trovare il ragazzo, che comunque sembrava non avere identità. Nessuno aveva reclamato la sua scomparsa, non aveva documenti, telefono cellulare. Niente. Chiamarono la polizia, si fecero dare una lista delle persone scomparse negli ultimi tempi, per il resto non potevano fare che aspettare.  
  
In particolare, le infermiere erano contente di vederlo ultimamente, perché dicevano che era l’unico da cui era disposto a farsi toccare.  
   
  
Jensen arrivò quel pomeriggio, mentre il ragazzo stava vomitando sul pavimento.  
   
  
“Oddio….” Sussurrò, sgomento, cercando di farsi forza per non guardare il vomito e concentrarsi sul ragazzo. lo fece sdraiare nuovamente a letto. Aveva la fronte sudata.  
   
  
Chiamò un’infermiera e si fece dare delle spiegazioni.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace, è da giorni che va avanti cosi. Sembra rigettare tutto il cibo che gli diamo. Sembra intollerante a tutto. Abbiamo provato anche con la pastina. Le uniche cose che sembra non rigettare sono la verdura e la frutta, ma non può sopravvivere mangiando solo quello…ha bisogno di vitamine…” disse affranta l’infermiera.  
  
“Per il resto come sta fisicamente?”  
  
“e questo è un altro mistero…sembra che il suo corpo guarisca molto velocemente anche senza l’aiuto della medicina, e dei farmaci. Sembrava anche che avesse un discreto trauma cranico quando l’hai portato qua da noi, ma dopo pochi giorni è…..sparito…”  
  
“è normale?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“No, non lo è….e oltretutto essendo il suo corpo cosi imprevedibile, c’è stato anche il rischio che gli dessimo dei medicinali che poi di fondo sarebbero stati solo dannosi, visto che poi sarebbero risultati inutili, dal momento che il suo corpo guarisce da solo…”  
   
  
L’infermiera sembrò scioccata dall’essersi lasciata sfuggire una dichiarazione cosi sincera e imbarazzante.  
  
“Dio…non so perché lo sto dicendo a te, scusami, non volevo spaventarti.”  
   
  
Jensen si era spaventato, ma finse di no…guardò l’infermiera ed era molto giovane, forse aveva 18, o forse 20 anni. Non di più.  
  
“Non preoccuparti, per favore, dopo che hai pulito questa schifezza potresti portare un bicchier d’acqua per il nostro fanciullo?” chiese, sorridendo.  
  
L’infermiera, disse goffamente di si, fini di pulire e andò a prendere e portare l’acqua.  
   
  
Quando se ne fu andata, Jensen avvicinò la sedia al letto del ragazzo.  
  
“Mi dispiace che non riesci a mangiare…” gli disse.  
  
Il ragazzo lo fissò triste.  
   
  
Jensen sapeva che il ragazzo non aveva problemi alle corde vocali, ma i dottori non erano riusciti a spiegarsi come mai non parlasse.  
   
  
“Se tu mi parlassi, forse potrei aiutarti, potrei farti avere i migliori cibi del mondo…” insistette Jensen.  
  
Il ragazzo aspettò che Jensen si avvicinò un po’ di più, e poi gli mise inaspettatamente entrambe le mani sul viso.  
   
  
Jensen rimase fermo per la sorpresa, sentendo un calore quasi fuoriuscire dalle mani del ragazzo, o forse dalla sua stessa testa. Non riusciva a capire.  
  
Quello che era certo, era il suono che senti poco dopo…come tante innumerevoli voci tutte insieme…che formavano una specie di _CANTO…._  
   
  
Quando il ragazzo tolse le mani, Jensen si senti sfinito, con le lacrime agli occhi, quasi.  
  
“Che…che cosa mi hai fatto?” chiese lui, dimenticando che il ragazzo non poteva o non voleva parlare.  
   
  
“Perdonami “ disse il ragazzo “ ma avevo bisogno di fare questo, per poter parlare la tua lingua”  
  
“C….che cosa hai detto? Sei…una specie di sensitivo ora? O uno stregone?” chiese Jensen.  
“quello che ho fatto io potrebbero farlo tutti….”  
  
“Santo cielo. PARLI!” quasi gridò Jensen davanti a quella consapevolezza.  
  
“Devo andare subito a chiamare il dottore” disse, e si era quasi alzato, quando il ragazzo lo trattenne per un braccio.  
  
“No, non andare.”  
  
“cos…perché no?” chiese supito.  
  
“faranno tanto rumore, e io voglio restare ancora un po’ in silenzio con te…”  
   
  
Jensen lo fissò allibito, poi, senza sapere perché gli stava dando ascolto, gli chiese:  
  
“Come hai ripreso a parlare?”  
  
“ho dovuto toccare il tuo chackra…” spiegò il ragazzo.  
  
“Il mio cosa?”  
  
“Tutti ne abbiamo uno, ma nessuno sa come si fa a raggiungerlo. Se lo sapessimo tutti, non ci sarebbe più gente che si odia perché non parlano la stessa lingua…”  disse il ragazzo  
  
“Ragazzo….” Jensen era rimasto stranito da quella frase e gli sembrava una frase che aveva già sentito….  
  
“Io sono capace di attingere al chackra del cuore, che poi è il mezzo che mi permette di attingere alla lingua **universale"**  
   
  
Okay, perfetto, il ragazzo era pazzo. Jensen senti la tristezza invadergli narici, cuore, polmone, tutto.  
   
  
“P….perchè non potevi…parlare la mia lingua, normalmente, senza dover attingere al mio chackra?”  
  
“Io non parlo la vostra lingua perché non vengo dal vostro pianeta…”  
   
  
Jensen temeva che sarebbe arrivata questa dichiarazione.  
  
“E da che pianeta provieni, allora?”  
   
  
Il ragazzo sembrò confuso.  
  
“Odio i numeri e le cifre….” Disse il ragazzo, piegandosi su sé stesso.  
   
  
Jensen chiese ancora: “comunque ha…funzionato quando mi hai toccato…perché non l’hai fatto prima?”  
  
Il ragazzo lo guardò ora con un cipiglio quasi offeso.  
  
“perché tu non ti volevi avvicinare…”  
  
“Come?” chiese Jensen sorpreso.  
  
“Mi stavi sempre lontano e io allora non riuscivo a toccarti…”  
   
  
Jensen riflettè su quanto diceva il ragazzo, cercando di capire se era la verità. In effetti era rimasto cosi turbato dalla reazione del ragazzo quando aveva cercato di tranquillizzarlo quella volta, che da allora aveva sempre cercato di toccarlo il meno possibile.  
  
“Pensavo che non ti piacesse che ti toccavo.” Disse, dispiaciuto.  
  
Il ragazzo non rispose a questa dichiarazione, ma disse:  
  
“quando mi hai preso per portarmi in braccio quella notte…mi sono sentito cosi bene, era come essere cullati”  
  
Jensen si imbarazzò.  
  
“Pensi che potresti rifarlo?” chiese allegramente il ragazzo.  
  
Jensen non rispose.  
  
“Perché stai cambiando colore e diventando rosso?”  
  
“beh…succede quando…”  
  
Il ragazzo non lo lasciò finire, che disse ancora:  
  
“Non sapevo che la gente come voi potesse cambiare colore. Puoi diventare anche verde?”  
  
“Smettila. Adesso smettila.” Disse jensen.  
  
Il ragazzo lo fissò perplesso.  
  
“Sei spaventato. Perché? Sono io quello che ha rischiato di finire bruciato.” Constatò il ragazzo. non c’era ombra di rabbia nel suo tono, solo genuina curiosità.  
   
  
Jensen lo abbracciò d’istinto, in maniera quasi disperata.  
  
“E adesso perché fai cosi?” chiese il ragazzo, stranito.  
  
Jensen non rispose, e lo strinse più forte.  
  
“perché…ci si sente bene?” chiese ancora il ragazzo, chiudendo gli occhi, godendo della stretta di Jensen.  
   
  
  
Jensen lo lasciò andare , cercando di ridarsi un tono.  
  
“Perché hai fatto cosi?” chiese ancora il ragazzo.  
  
“è cosi che…ci comportiamo quando temiamo di perdere qualcuno. Si chiamano abbracci.” Spiegò Jensen.  
   
  
Il ragazzo sembrò rifletterci su e poi disse: “ma tu non mi hai perso…quindi perché l’hai fatto?”  
  
Jensen cercò di cambiare le parole per spiegarsi meglio.  
  
“però pensavo….che sarebbe successo…quindi il ricordo mi ha fatto prendere la paura di come mi sarei sentito se fosse successo…”  
  
“Ma non è successo…” insistè il ragazzo.  
  
“Si, ma quando pensiamo a qualcosa, e quel qualcosa è brutto, il pensiero rende la sensazione cosi intensa da sembrare reale, quindi il dolore che provi è reale.”  
  
“Tu provavi dolore?” chiese il ragazzo.  
  
“si, e ti ho abbracciato per….scacciare quella sensazione….”  
   
  
Il ragazzo sembrò un po’ stordito e più confuso di prima.  
  
“Forse ti ho abbracciato anche per ringraziarti di essere ancora vivo” pensò poi Jensen.  
  
Quest’ultima frase, il ragazzo sembrò capirla meglio.  
  
Sorrise più apertamente.  
  
“Io adesso mi sento bene” disse poi  
“E perché? Per quello che ho detto?”  
  
“No. perché ho pensato a quando mi hai abbracciato e il ricordo ha reso la sensazione reale come allora” rispose genuinamente il ragazzo. “ehi, ma perché lo rifai?” chiese poi.  
 


	4. Sei tu?

Erano passati alcuni giorni da quando Jensen aveva trovato quel ragazzo in quella radura… da allora era andato a trovarlo tutti i giorni.  
  
Il ragazzo sembrava rifiutare carne e pesce e i suoi derivati, quindi Jensen gli portava frutta e verdura e qualche dolcetto.  
   
  
“I dolci mi piacciono, ma preferisco le mele. Sono dolci.” Gli diceva lui, mentre mangiava una mela in corridoio.  
  
“forse però bisognerebbe lavarle, e anche sbucciarle..” gli faceva presente Jensen, guardandolo preoccupato, mentre addentava la mela facendo grossi morsi. Chissà da quanto tempo non mangiava, eppure non sembrava denutrito.  
  
“sbucciarle? È come *tagliare *? Che buffa idea!”  
  
“perché buffa?”  
  
Il ragazzo sembrò pensarci su un attimo.  
   
  
“Ho avuto modo di vedere che voi….tagliate un mucchio di cose, per aprirle….”  
  
“Beh, si, è normale…altrimenti non potremmo aprirle..” rispose Jensen perplesso.  
“e perché lo fate?”  
  
“perché…perché ci interessa quello che c’è dentro…” rispose Jensen.  
  
“e allora perché non vi interessa quello che c’è dentro le persone?” chiese il ragazzo con genuina curiosità.  
  
Jensen rimase esterrefatto e per qualche attimo non seppe cosa rispondere, poi disse, lentamente:  
  
“non è che non ci interessa…è che non possiamo…vorremmo saperlo, ma le persone non si possono aprire in due…se lo fai, muoiono..” disse , turbato, ma con un accenno di risatina.  
  
Il ragazzo ci pensò su e poi disse: “quindi tagliate gli oggetti, perché loro a differenza delle persone, possono venire aperti, senza morire….”  
   
  
Jensen sentiva gli occhi lucidi…quel ragazzo era strano, molto più strano di tutti i ragazzi che avesse mai conosciuto…ma non sembrava ritardato mentalmente…anzi, era più intelligente di molte persone che avesse mai conosciuto.  
   
  
“Senti…ma ti diverte tanto questo gioco eh? Fingere che non fai parte di questo pianeta?” chiese Jensen, ma il ragazzo era già scappato nel piccolo giardinetto dietro l’ospedale, e stava guardando con sguardo soave delle rose.  
   
  
“Assomigliano tutte a un fiore che conoscevo una volta…e che amavo…ma sembrano diverse.” Disse lui, dolcemente.  
  
“che cosa dici? Tutti i fiori si somigliano…beh quasi tutti…”  
  
Il ragazzo non rispose.  
  
“perché ci sono cosi tante rose in questo giardino? in fondo se sono tutte uguali, ne basta una , no?”  
  
“suppongo di si” disse ancora Jensen, confuso.  
  
“e allora perché?”  
  
“perché….sono belle , e quindi se ne coltivano tante….”  
  
Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi, guardandole.  
   
  
“dite che i fiori sono tutti uguali, eppure ne raccogliete a decina tutti uguali…forse nel vostro cuore sapete che non sono tutti uguali…”  
“ma….”  
  
“le raccogliete perché sono belle, ma non si può imprigionare la bellezza…perché lo fate?” chiese con calore e sentimento.  
   
  
Per Jensen questo era troppo. Non sapeva che rispondere. Il ragazzo era profondo, per essere uno che aveva appena rischiato un forte trauma cranico e quasi bruciato vivo.  
   
  
“io…io non lo so…” disse infine, poi guardò ancora il ragazzo, che si era girato a guardare ancora le rose, pensieroso…. Ed ebbe come un flash…  
  
  
  
 _Assomiglino tutte ad un fiore che conoscevo una volta…e che amavo…_  
   
  
 _Sembra che il suo corpo guarisca molto velocemente, anche senza l’aiuto della medicina…_  
   
  
 _Io sono capace di attingere al chackra del cuore…._  
   
  
 _E da che pianeta provieni?_  
   
  
 _Odio i numeri e le cifre…._  
   
  
  
Non poteva essere……  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Jensen tornò con la sua moto alla radura dove aveva raccolto il ragazzo.  
  
Non c’era niente. I poliziotti che avevano setacciato la radura, non avevano trovato altro che pezzi di latta…  
   
  
 _Pezzi di latta…._  
   
  
Frugò nel prato e qualche pezzettino di latta e carta stagnola gli capitò tra le mani.  
   
  
 _È cosi, dunque, è vero?_  
  
 _Vieni davvero da un altro pianeta?_  
  
 _Con un’astronave, magari?_  
  
 _Ma la tua astronave è fatta di latta e carta stagnola…serve per volare nei sogni, non nella realtà…._  
   
   
  
  
 _*_  
  
Jensen aveva paura. Una paura fottuta. Avrebbe voluto prendersi dei giorni a casa da solo, per riflettere, prima di rivedere quello strano ragazzo…dopotutto aveva scoperto che forse era…  
  
Era uno shock per lui…  
  
Ma poi lui che cosa avrebbe pensato?  
  
Si fece forza, quindi, e si presentò di nuovo all’ospedale, il giorno seguente, con un piccolo libro tra le mani.  
  
Glielo porse.  
  
Il ragazzo lo prese con sguardo interrogativo e poi gli disse, sorridendo dolcemente:  
  
“non so leggere, Jensen.”  
  
“mmh…puoi imparare , attingendo al…al mio chackra?” chiese Jensen, a disagio.  
  
“posso…se voglio, se tu vuoi, ma perché è necessario che io legga questo?  
  
“per favore, fallo.” Disse solo Jensen.  
  
“Okay.” Acconsenti sorridendo, il ragazzo, poggiando il libro  
  
 _“Il piccolo principe”_ sul letto.    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cominciano le domande profonde che fanno pensare ahhha ammetto che mi piacciono molto <3
> 
> spero piacciano anche a voi!! 
> 
> tranquilli che il principino non resterà senza nome a lungo <3


	5. Posso chiamarti Jared?

“ Gli uomini? Ne esistono, credo, sei o sette. Li ho visti molti anni fa, ma non si sa mai dove trovarli. Il vento li spinge qua e là. Non hanno radici e questo li imbarazza molto.” Leggeva il ragazzo, mentre Jensen lo guardava un po’ triste  
   
   
*  
  
“Siate miei amici, io sono solo, disse. – io sono solo….io sono solo…io sono solo…. – rispose l’eco.  
  
Che buffo pianeta, pensò allora, è tutto secco, pieno di punte e tutto salato, e gli uomini mancano d’immaginazione…ripetono ciò che loro si dice…” leggeva Jensen.  
   
   
  
*  
  
“Vedi laggiù, in fondo, dei campi di grano? Io non mangio il pane, e il grano per me è inutile. I campi di grano non mi ricordano nulla, e questo è triste, ma tu hai dei capelli color dell’oro, allora sarà meraviglioso quando mi avrai addomesticato. Il grano, che è dorato, mi farà pensare a te, e amerò il rumore del vento nel grano….”  
  
  
Leggeva Jensen, mentre tutto a un tratto il ragazzo sembrò contemplare i capelli biondi di Jensen….  
   
   
  
  
“Non si conoscono che le cose che si addomesticano, disse la volpe. Gli uomini non hanno più tempo per conoscere nulla, comprano dai mercanti le cose già fatte, ma siccome non esistono mercanti di amici, gli uomini non hanno più amici. Se tu vuoi un amico, addomesticami.” Lesse il ragazzo, guardando Jensen.  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
“Incominciava ad addormentarsi, io lo presi tra le braccia e mi rimisi in cammino. Ero commosso. Mi sembrava di portare un fragile tesoro. Mi sembrava pure che non ci fosse niente di più fragile sulla terra, guardavo alla luce della luna, quella fronte pallida, quegli occhi chiusi, quelle ciocche di capelli che tremavano al vento e mi dicevo: questo che io vedo non è che la scorza…il più importante è invisibile….” *  Leggeva il ragazzo commosso, guardando Jensen e ripensando a quando lo prese in braccio.  
  
Subito lo abbracciò.  
   
  
“……..ma non ero rassicurato. Mi ricordavo della volpe. Si arrischia di piangere un poco se ci si è lasciati addomesticare….” * Disse Jensen asciugandosi un occhio con una mano, senza bisogno di leggere, ancora stretto al ragazzo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
*  
  
“Jensen…ma davvero facevo cosi tante domande?” chiese il ragazzo.  
  
“Ne hai appena fatta una.” rispose lui, sorridendo, arruffandogli i capelli.  
  
“Sembro davvero….io…il bambino del libro…ma molte cose sono imperfette, diverse. Inventate.” Disse quasi accusatorio.  
  
“Cioè?”  
   
  
“La mia rosa…non era poi cosi capricciosa, e i baobab non diventavano giganteschi….e non si parla neanche qui dei semi magici….non si dice che ho pianto quando ho dovuto salutare la volpe, né che soffrivo la fame…perché?”  
  
“Ragazzo…”  
  
“Perché il mio amico non ha raccontato tutta la verità???” chiese il ragazzo, gettando il libro in un angolo.  
   
  
  
“Ascoltami, ragazzo….so che è difficile da accettare, ma era un libro destinato ai bambini. probabilmente Antoine avrebbe voluto scrivere tutto quello che di vero aveva visto quando ti aveva conosciuto, ma non poteva. Non avrebbero mai accettato di pubblicare un libro dove dei bambini avrebbero visto un altro bambino soffrire.”  
   
  
“Io….io non….non soffrivo.” Disse il ragazzo, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
“E allora perché sei ritornato da dove eri venuto?” chiese Jensen.  
   
  
Il ragazzo non disse niente.  
   
  
"Secondo punto: tu non puoi saperlo, ma tra quello che accade e quello che viene raccontato, c'è sempre una parte più romanticizzata. un pò diversa da quello che è stato davvero."   
  
  
"Penso di non capire..."  
  
  
"è quello che gli esseri umani fanno normalmente anche quando devono raccontare la fine di un amore o di una grande amicizia....tenderanno sempre a romanticizzare di più la cosa, ed ecco che il dolore è sempre diverso da come lo descrivono a come realmente è stato. o lo descrivono troppo crudo, o troppo superficiale...la stessa cosa per le persone che perdono...diventono sempre importantissime per loro, quando d'un tratto non possono più vederle, eppure se per loro erano importantissime, perchè hanno fatto in modo che andassero via dalla loro vita?"  
  
  
"Io...io non lo so..."  
  
  
"Questo avviene perchè spesso la memoria ci gioca strani scherzi, e i nostri sentimenti ci appaiono contrastanti e contradditori. questo genera confusione, e la confusione fa si che spesso si raccontino delle cose tramite la nostra memoria distorta. una frase famosa dice: ricordiamo solo quello che non è mai accaduto."  
  
  
"Mi...mi gira la testa...saranno i ricordi distorti?"  
  
  
  
Jensen rise ed ebbe un pò di pietà per la tortura a cui stava sottoponendo il ragazzo. “Non posso ancora crederci, sei proprio tu.” Disse Jensen emozionato, prendendogli la faccia tra le mani.  
  
“Perché ti brillano gli occhi?” chiese il ragazzo.  
  
“Perché questo è….è come un miracolo. Tu sei una specie di leggenda, lo sai?”  
   
  
Il ragazzo non disse niente, ma sbattè gli occhi più volte.  
   
  
"E come mai non sei biondo?" chiese Jensen trattenendosi dallo scoppiare a ridere, e indicando il bimbetto nella figura del libro.  
  
  
Jared guardò il bambino ancora faticando a collegarlo a sè stesso e rispose:  
  
  
" non so...mi sono cambiati quando sono tornato al mio pianeta." disse confuso.  
  
“Hai davvero sedici anni?” chiese Jensen commosso.  
  
“Si, non capisco cosa c’è di strano…anche tu ne hai sedici…”  
   
  
“Quanti anni avevi quando…hai incontrato Antoine?”  
  
“Io…dieci, credo…”  
   
  
Jensen fischiò.  
  
“Cavolo…sono passati solo sei anni per te. Come hai fatto a sopravvivere tutto questo tempo da solo? Cosa mangiavi?”  
   
  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle.  
   
  
“Non lo so…erbe, arbusti, foglie, frutti…tutto quello che trovavo…”  
  
“E non stavi male?” chiese spaventato Jensen, chiedendosi se il ragazzo lo stava prendendo in giro.  
   
  
“No, non è come sulla terra…qui è tutto sporco, velenoso…esistono infiniti mondi, sai, che voi non conoscete, e alcuni li ho visitati….mondi che non rispondono alle regole del vostro.”  
   
  
“Mi piacerebbe saperne di più, ma prima una cosa importante: promettimi che non dirai mai a NESSUNO da dove vieni davvero…dovrai continuare a dire che hai perso la memoria. Promettimelo.”  
  
“ma io non l’ho mai detto…”  
  
“Bene, e continuerai cosi. Hai detto a qualcuno oltre me, di dove vieni?”  
“No…”  
  
“fantastico. Sei fantastico. Continua cosi.”  
   
  
Il ragazzo rise.  
   
  
“Ma perché non posso dirlo?” chiese poi.  
  
“Perché…..perchè non capirebbero. Penserebbero che…che stai dicendo una bugia o che sei pazzo. Ti prego, non chiedermi altro.”  
  
“Okay…” disse il ragazzo un po’ perplesso.  
   
  
“E la seconda cosa…..dovremo trovarti un nome: che ne dici di Jared??”  
   
  
Il ragazzo lo fissò con tanto d’occhi.  
   
  
“Che c’è? Antoine non ti aveva dato un nome? Non lo dice nel libro. Non lo dice, vero?” chiese, andando a controllare.  
   
  
“Mi chiamava Johnny. Diceva che avrebbe voluto chiamare cosi suo figlio, un giorno….”  
   
  
Jensen lo fissò.  
   
  
“Sembrava una cosa molto commovente, perché si mise a piangere…ma perché non dice neanche questo nel libro? Era troppo brutta da leggere ai bambini?”  
  
“No, suppongo di no…”  
  
“E allora perché….?”  
  
“Io credo che….volesse proteggerti in un certo senso….”  
  
“Non dicendo un nome? Strana cosa…”  
   
  
“Senti…è troppo complicato da spiegare, ma ti andrebbe bene se ti chiamassi Jared?”  
  
“Jared?”  
   
  
“Io…ogni tanto sognavo di avere un amico e immaginavo si chiamasse Jared. Non so perché.” Disse imbarazzato.  
   
  
“è una cosa solo tua, e mi piace questo, perché se tu mi dai una cosa solo tua, questa cosa diventa **nostra**.” Disse il ragazzo illuminandosi.  
   
  
“Bene, allora….”  
   
  
“Grazie, Jensen, è fantastico!” disse Jared, abbracciandolo.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tutte le elucubrazioni mentali sono merito e colpa mia che spesso mi faccio domande e mi rispondo da sola ahhahha
> 
>  
> 
> qui ho trovato modo di sfogarmi ahhahha
> 
>  
> 
> mi spiace per voi xd
> 
>  
> 
> baciiiiii 
> 
> * le frasi iniziali sono tratte dal libro del Piccolo Principe :) ps: la frase: ricordiamo solo quello che non è mai accaduto è del libro Marina


	6. Prendermi cura di te è il mio compito

Jared aveva chiesto più volte a Jensen di poter lasciare l’ospedale.  
  
“sono grande, non sono un bambino. Se non sono in prigione, perché non posso andarmene?” chiedeva Jared.  
   
  
“Jared, il tuo caso è molto particolare ed è sotto esame…ci sono delle indagini in corso per capire cosa ti è successo, per rintracciare qualsiasi membro della tua famiglia…sei nella lista delle persone scomparse…”  
  
“Io non ho una famiglia!!” disse Jared cosi forte, da fargli venire voglia a Jensen di indagare più approfonditamente su questo, da solo, ma non era il momento per questo.  
  
“Sono sotto esame?” chiedeva Jared, tirandogli il colletto della maglietta.  
   
  
Era diventata un’abitudine, e Jensen benché gli faceva piacere in un certo senso che si fosse instaurata un’ulteriore confidenza tra lui e quel ragazzo, non sempre sapeva gestire i suoi momenti di isterismo.  
  
“Jared, adesso calmati.” Gli disse, prendendogli i polsi.  
   
  
  
Il piccolo principe era stato dipinto come un bambino che non avesse paura di niente. Era strano. O forse anche quella era una bugia?  
   
  
“sono sotto esame?” gli chiese ancora, e Jensen si ricordò che il piccolo principe non rinunciava mai a una domanda, una volta che l’aveva fatta.  
   
  
“Non tu, il tuo caso.” Spiegò lui, paziente, cercando di infondergli tranquillità.  
  
“ma se il mio caso comprende me….” Cominciò Jared, deciso più che mai a non farsi raggirare.  
   
  
  
Jensen sospirò.   “Fammi prima parlare con qualcuno…okay?”  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“In questi anni non ti ho mai chiesto niente….” Diceva Jensen a suo padre.  
  
“Jensen, ti rendi conto di quello che mi stai chiedendo?” chiese John Winchester.  
  
“Non te lo chiederei se non ci tenessi davvero, davvero tanto” diceva Jensen.  
  
“Come puoi affezionarti ad un ragazzo piombato cosi dal nulla, Jensen? Con tutti gli amici che potevi farti, perché proprio uno che sembra caduto dalle stelle?” chiese John esasperato.  
   
  
“Lui ha bisogno di me…” diceva Jensen.  
  
“è qui che ti sbagli. Qualsiasi cosa gli sia successa, non è una tua responsabilità.”  
  
“Si , invece. Non è un caso che io mi trovassi proprio là, sul suo cammino…è come se…dovevo essere io a salvarlo, papà…”  diceva Jensen, triste.  
  
“E’ una follia, e anche se fosse vero, hai già svolto il tuo compito. Non significa che perché l’hai salvato, ora dobbiamo mettercelo in casa.”  
  
“hai sempre detto che salvare delle vite è il nostro compito.” Disse Jensen.  
  
“Questo è un colpo basso.” Disse John, e Jensen ne era consapevole.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Giorni dopo, Jensen era andato a trovare di nuovo Jared, e sussubito si era spaventato, vedendo il letto vuoto.  
  
“Jared! Jared!” l’aveva chiamato.  
   
  
Jared si era nascosto, accucciato dietro la tenda.  
  
“Ehi, che ti è successo, piccolo?” chiese Jensen accarezzandogli una guancia.  
  
“gli animali, gli animali!” aveva mormorato solo Jared.  
   
   
  
  
  
Jensen perplesso, aveva chiesto spiegazione alle infermiere, che gli avevano detto che Jared lamentava i rumori notturni degli animali selvatici che sentiva.  
  
Gatti selvatici che miagolavano, ululati strani, zanzare, mosconi, che a suo dire gli sono andati troppo vicini, come per attaccarlo, e ogni genere di altri rumori un po’ molesti, sia fuori che dentro l’ospedale, che non lo facevano dormire.  
   
   
  
  
“Jared non può più stare qui. Verrà a vivere a casa mia.” Aveva sentenziato Jensen, guardandolo.  
  
“Che cosa? No, non può lasciare l’ospedale!” disse un’infermiera.  
   
“Può invece. È l’ispettore di polizia che lo ordina!” disse la voce di John Winchester, comparso proprio in quel momento.  
  
“Papà…” disse Jensen, sollevato e pieno di gratitudine.  
   
  
“ma ci sono delle indagini in corso..” avevano protestato alcuni.  
  
“Lo dico a voi, come ho fatto anche con i miei agenti e poliziotti. Io sono l’ispettore e faccio quello che voglio!”  
   
  
Nessuno parlò più.  
   
  
“Jensen, prendi il ragazzo, le cose del ragazzo, e saluta questa gente prima di uscire…mi raccomando, fai il ragazzo educato, io ti aspetto in macchina.” Disse John, lasciando l’ospedale.  
  
Jensen non potè fare a meno di notare che lui al contrario non aveva salutato, ma John avrebbe risposto che lui al contrario di Jensen, non era un ragazzo educato, pensò Jensen sorridendo.  
   
  
 _Grazie papà…._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Quando furono in macchina, Jensen chiese al padre di archiviare tutte le indagini che c’erano ancora in corso per Jared.  
  
“mmm…è molto quello che mi stai chiedendo, Jensen, e forse sono scemo io a darti retta….spero solo che non ti stai immischiando in qualcosa di grosso, lo spero per te.” Disse John al figlio, guardando Jared sonnecchiare sulla spalla del figlio.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chissà se avete notato un John diverso...un John che per la prima volta chiede a "Dean" di non proteggere "Sam" o che comunque non è un suo compito. ihihi
> 
> alla prossima :))


	7. Uno come te, per una rosa può morire

“AHHH” aveva gridato Jared.  
  
“JARED!”  aveva urlato Jensen invece, correndo fuori in giardino, allarmato dal grido del giovane.  
   
  
“Jared, ti sei…tagliato…!” disse Jensen, guardando il dito indice di Jared sanguinare.  
  
“è colpa mia…io avevo cercato di..toccare la rosa…” diceva Jared tenendosi il dito.  
   
  
Jared gli aveva preso l’indice istintivamente, bagnandosi di sangue anche lui. Jared lo guardava con soggezione.  
  
“Vieni con me, ci penso io.”  
   
   
  
  
Jensen gli aveva messo un piccolo cerotto sul dito, dopo averlo disinfettato.  
  
“fa male.” Aveva detto Jared.  
  
“guarirà presto, vedrai.” Gli aveva risposto Jensen dolcemente.  
  
“pensi che sono uno scemo, vero?”gli aveva chiesto Jared , triste.  
  
“no, solo un po’ imbranato. E ingenuo.” Disse Jensen dolcemente.  
  
“non dovevo toccarla…sapevo che aveva le spine…  
  
“se vuoi, la prossima volta ti aiuto io, le spine vanno tagliate, altrimenti non si potrebbe….”  
   
  
“NO!” aveva risposto Jared allarmato. “NO, NON FARLO, PER FAVORE, NON FARLO!” aveva gridato Jared a quel punto.  
   
   
  
  
Jensen ebbe un flash luminosissimo su alcune frasi lette nel libro del Piccolo Principe:  
   
  
* _“una pecora se mangia gli arbusti, mangia anche i fiori?”_  
  
 _“una pecora mangia tutto quello che trova”_  
  
 _“anche i fiori che hanno le spine?”_  
  
 _“si, anche i fiori che hanno le spine”_  
  
 _“ma allora le spine a che cosa servono?”_  
   
  
  
 _Non lo sapevo. Ero in quel momento occupatissimo a cercare di svitare un bullone troppo stretto del mio motore. Ero preoccupato perché la mia panne cominciava ad apparirmi molto grave e l’acqua da bere che si consumava, mi faceva temere il peggio._  
  
 _“le spine a che cosa servono?”_  
  
 _Il piccolo principe non rinunciava mai a una domanda che aveva fatto. Ero irritato per il mio bullone e risposi a casaccio:_  
  
 _“Le spine non servono a niente, è pura cattiveria da parte dei fiori!”_  
  
 _“Oh!”_  
  
 _Ma dopo un silenzio, mi gettò in viso con una specie di rancore:_  
  
 _“Non ti credo! I fiori sono deboli, sono ingenui, si rassicurano come possono…si credono terribili con le loro spine…”_  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* _“Da migliaia di anni, i fiori fabbricano le spine, da migliaia di anni, le pecore mangiano tuttavia i fiori, e non è una cosa seria cercare di capire perché i fiori si danno tanto da fare per fabbricarsi delle spine che non servono a niente? Non è importante la guerra tra le pecore e i fiori? Non è più serio e più importante delle addizioni di un grosso signore rosso? E se io conosco un fiore unico al mondo, che non esiste da nessuna parte, altro che nel mio pianeta, e che una piccola pecora può distruggere di colpo, cosi un mattino, senza rendersi conto di quello che fa, non è importante questo!!”_  
  
 _Arrossi , poi riprese:_  
  
 _“ Se qualcuno ama un fiore, di cui esiste un solo esemplare in milioni e milioni di stelle, questo basta a farlo felice quando lo guarda, e lui si dice: il mio fiore è là in qualche luogo._  
  
 _Ma se la pecora mangia il fiore, è come se per lui tutto a un tratto, tutte le stelle si spegnessero! E non è importante questo!”_  
   
  
Jensen tornò bruscamente alla realtà, e vide il volto di Jared turbato.  
  
“Voi…tagliate le spine alle rose? Ma…gli fate del male..come potete? Loro soffrono…non…”  
   
  
Jensen abbracciò Jared, cercando di consolarlo, vedendo che piangeva, e non sapendo cosa dirgli per consolarlo.  
  
Purtroppo non era la prima e unica crudeltà degli esseri umani. Lui stesso non ci aveva mai pensato, se Jared non gliene avesse parlato.  
   
  
Mentre lo abbracciava, si ricordò ancora:  
  
* _Ma se la pecora mangia il fiore, è come se per lui tutto a un tratto, tutte le stelle si spegnessero! E non è importante questo!”_  
  
 _Non potè proseguire. Scoppiò bruscamente in singhiozzi. Era caduta la notte. Avevo abbandonato i miei utensili. Me ne infischiavo del mio martello, del mio bullone, della sete e della morte._  
  
 _Su di una stella, un pianeta, il mio, la Terra, c’era un piccolo principe da consolare. Lo presi in braccio. Lo cullai. Gli dicevo:_  
  
 _“Il fiore che tu ami non è in pericolo..disegnerò una museruola per la tua pecora..e una corazza per il tuo fiore…io…”_  
  
 _Non sapevo bene che cosa dirgli. Mi sentivo molto maldestro. Non sapevo come toccarlo, come raggiungerlo…il paese delle lacrime è cosi misterioso._  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
Jensen stava ancora abbracciato a jared, e d’improvviso, le parole per consolarlo gli vennero donate sotto forma di una canzone.  
  
Gliele sussurrò dolcemente all’orecchio, fino a quando non lo vide smettere di piangere.  
   
  
“Uno come te, per una rosa può morire, solo perché ancora non sa togliere le spine. Uno come te, mi piace da morire…”  
   
  
E funzionò. Jared ascoltò le parole, o forse fu più esatto dire, che le bevve.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok lo confesso....la frase "Una come te " è il titolo della canzone di Cesare Cremonini. :p
> 
> è troppo bella e mi ha ricordato Jared/piccolo principe...non potevo non metterla!!
> 
> * forse ho un pò esagerato con le citazioni del piccolo principe xd lo dico, tutta opera di Antoine de Saint - Exupery, o almeno, le frasi in corsivo xd


	8. Sei nudità e ti offri come nudità e la nudità provoca scandalo

Era un pomeriggio assolato, e Jensen si era appisolato sul suo letto.  
  
Al suo fianco, una figura accovacciata contro di lui.  
  
Jensen si mosse, assonnato, e riapri gli occhi a fatica, inondato dalla luce solare che gli accecava gli occhi.  
  
Appena riusci a mettere a fuoco la stanza, e poi jared al suo fianco, fece un salto alto tre metri.  
  
“J- j- Jared!!!” balbettò.  
   
  
Jared, che pure stava dormendo, si spaventò allo scatto di Jensen.  
  
“Che succede, Jensen? Ti sei fatto male?”  
  
“Tu…tu…tu…sei…sei nudo!” disse, balbettando e guardandolo terrorizzato.  
  
“Beh, si, ma qual è il problema?” chiese Jared, stupito.  
  
“copriti, immediatamente!” gli disse Jensen, arrabbiato.  
  
“Va bene, ma tu dimmi qual ‘è il problema”  
   
  
  
Il piccolo principe non rinunciava mai ad una domanda, una volta che l’aveva fatta.  
  
“Te lo dico, dopo che ti sei vestito” gli disse Jensen, passandogli i suoi vestiti tra le braccia.  
   
  
Jared lo guardò, incerto, e poi disse, un po’ risentito:  
  
“No…”  
  
“Per favore…” lo supplicò Jensen, cercando di non guardarlo.  
  
Jared lo guardò supplicante, e decise di accontentarlo.  
  
“Okay…va bene, Jensen.”  
   
   
  
  
Quando si fu rivestito, Jared glielo richiese:  
  
“allora, si può sapere qual era il problema?”  
  
“Il problema è che eri nudo! Completamente! Nel mio letto, vicino a me!”  
  
“E perché questo è un problema?”  
   
  
  
Jensen sembrò non riuscire a trovare le parole per spiegarglielo, poi gli chiese, confuso:  
  
“Davvero non lo sai?”  
  
“altrimenti non te lo chiederei…ora, devo rifarti la domanda, o vuoi…”  
   
  
Jared stava diventando anche sfacciato…bisognava ammettere che imparava in fretta le cose peggiori dei terrestri….pensava Jensen.  
   
  
“Okay, ascolta…il problema è che, qui da noi esiste una cosa chiamata **pudore** , il pudore sarebbe….la timidezza nel mostrarci nudi…e questo perché la nudità provoca vergogna…”  
  
“Perché provoca vergogna?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Perché…” cominciò Jensen, rendendosi conto sorprendentemente, che la vergogna era causata dagli altri, non da sé stessi. “Perché la nudità provoca scandalo negli altri, questo causa vergogna in sé stessi…”  
   
  
“Mmm…e perché provoca scandalo negli altri?” chiese ancora jared.  
   
  
“Perché….perchè è legata strettamente al sesso. Il sesso si fa da nudi, e quindi quando vedi una persona nuda, questo ti fa pensare al sesso, e questo genera vergogna…” disse Jensen, vergognandosi sempre di più.  
  
“Sembra che allora tu hai pensato di fare sesso con me, qualunque cosa sia il sesso..” disse Jared, carezzandogli una guancia.  
   
  
Jensen senti la sua pelle bruciare sotto il tocco di Jared, nell’istante esatto in cui gridò:  
  
“ **No!!Io non penso a te in questo modo…!”**  
  
“In quale modo?”  
  
“Io non…lascia perdere, ti prego…”  
   
  
E il piccolo principe, che non aveva mai rinunciato ad una domanda, disse:  
  
“Lo farò se puoi fare una cosa per me”  
  
“Basta che non sia il sesso..” ridacchiò nervosamente Jensen.  
  
“Tranquillo. Adesso chiudi gli occhi.”  
  
“O- okay….”  
  
“Tienili chiusi” disse Jared, cominciando a spogliarsi.  
  
“Continua a tenerli chiusi” gli ripetè, spingendolo piano di nuovo sul letto.  
  
“Jared, no…rivestiti, per favore…” gli diceva Jensen, che aveva intuito dal tocco della pelle di Jared, che si era spogliato di nuovo.  
   
  
“Ehi, va tutto bene. Non avevi detto che uno come me ti piace da morire?”  
  
“Io non intendevo….”  
  
“Okay…ma se non ti faccio schifo, non dovrebbe farti schifo neanche la mia nudità…”  
  
“Jared, non è questo…”  
  
“E ad ogni modo, tutta questa vergogna non ha modo di esistere. Nasciamo come esseri androgini, Jensen, solo che poi la società ci schematizza…uomini di qua…donne di là…dimenticandosi che, quando nasciamo siamo tutti… **nudi…** ” disse Jared, prendendogli la mano e intrecciandola con la sua.  
  
“Jared, ascolta…”  
  
“No…ascolta tu…come stiamo bene, e non ha nessuna importanza se io sono nudo o no…che cosa cambia?” gli disse dolcemente.  
   
  
Jensen provò a fare come Jared gli diceva. Restò in silenzio e doveva ammettere che una simile sensazione di pace e di libertà non la sentiva da tempo…  
  
Provò ad aprire un poco gli occhi e vide appena Jared.  
  
“No, continua a tenerli chiusi..” gli disse Jared.  
   
  
  
Jensen lo fece e una sensazione di totale benessere lo avvolse.  
  
Solo che poi…venne immerso da una serie di immagini e di ansie.  
  
   
  
Era nudo!  
  
Con un uomo!  
  
Seppur tanto innocente, era sempre un uomo!  
  
E se suo padre fosse entrato in quel momento….  
  
Cos’avrebbe pensato!!  
  
E lui cosa stava facendo?  
  
Si stava approfittando dell’ingenuità di quel ragazzo cosi puro!  
  
No! No! No!  
   
   
  
  
  
Non ce la fece.  
  
“No!” disse, alzandosi dal letto.  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“No, Jared..mi dispiace..non posso…se rientra papà…non può trovarci cosi…perdonami…” disse Jared, guardandolo con espressione addolorata.  
   
  
Jared lo guardò serio e poi gli sorrise dolcemente:  
  
“ti perdono, perché, per pochi attimi, anche solo per pochi, siamo stati l’Infinito” gli disse, carezzandogli la guancia e poi rivestendosi.    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sono già abbastanza mortificata xd da un lato mi dispiace un pò, perchè il piccolo principe è il piccolo principe..mi dispiace un pò dare l'impressione di sprecare un ricordo di innocenza e purezza!
> 
> ma qui il piccolo principe è grande, e un ragazzo...
> 
> ho voluto sottolineare come la società al giorno d'oggi ci ha condizionati in un certo senso, a temere e vergognarci di una cosa che in fin dei conti è naturale...Adamo ed Eva sono nati nudi....
> 
> e il fatto che Jared comincia a non essere più solo il ragazzino da proteggere, ma anche colui che ha qualcosa da insegnare a Jensen...e che lo fa anche star bene ^__^ ps le frasi sulla nudità e sullo scandalo sono mie, ma il titolo ammetto che tratta una frase di Per sempre - Susanna Tamaro


	9. Metti insieme un cuore...prova a sentire

  
  
   
  
  
Jensen stava aspettando che Jared finisse di fare il suo bagno.  
  
Sperò che i saponi puri per lavare il bucato , che gli avesse dato da usare, non gli avrebbero fatto male.  
  
Aveva sempre il terrore di come poteva reagire il corpo di Jared. Forse era intollerante a certi aromi artificiali terrestri.  
  
Provò a chiedere a Jared cosa usasse per lavarsi nel suo pianetino.  
  
Lui diceva che i torrenti d’acqua c’erano, e si lavava con della polvere bianca-gialla.  
  
Jensen era rimasto anche sbalordito dai suoi denti bianchissimi. Jared gli disse che usava l’erba delle piante che si strofinava sui denti.  
  
Poi Jared fece capire che troppe domande lo infastidivano e quindi Jensen non gliene fece più.  
  
In fondo non voleva davvero sapere.  
  
I sogni sono fatti per restare nel campo del sogno. Appena fanno il loro ingresso nella realtà, vengono distrutti.  
  
Jensen non avrebbe mai permesso che questo accadesse a Jared.  
  
Per fortuna Jared aveva letto nella mente di Jensen come si facevano il bagno i terrestri, come usassero il sapone, lo shampoo e il balsamo.  
  
Sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante se avesse dovuto lavarlo lui.  
   
  
Jared era in bagno da parecchio tempo, e Jensen quindi entrò.  
  
“Come va? Pensavo fossi annegato nella vasca” disse, scherzando, entrando nel bagno.  
  
“è cosi bello e rilassante. I miei capelli non sono mai stati cosi morbidi da quando metto questo balsamo all’albicocca. Grazie Jensen” disse Jared immerso nella vasca piena di bagnoschiuma.  
  
“Mordi la spugna?” chiese Jensen ridendo.  
  
“è rilassante. E poi è morbida. Mi piace.” Disse jared, mordicchiandola.  
  
Jensen rise. “A me piace l’odore.” Disse sinceramente.  
  
“Vedi? Ci completiamo.” Disse lui.  
  
“Dai squawatch, tirati su e sciacquati, è ora di uscire.” Disse Jensen, porgendogli l’accappatoio.”  
  
“Jensen?” chiese Jared uscendo dalla vasca mentre Jensen gli infilava l’accappatoio.  
“Mh?”  
  
“Perché non mi guardi quando sono nudo?” chiese Jared che aveva osservato jensen attentamente, e in effetti gli parlava senza guardarlo, perfino porgendogli l’accappatoio.”  
  
“ **Pudore** , Jared. Ne abbiamo già parlato.” Disse esasperato Jensen.  
  
Jared scattò tra le braccia di Jensen, automaticamente, quando Jensen gli accarezzò le spalle sopra l’accappatoio.  
  
Si abbracciavano quasi costantemente ormai.  
  
“ti voglio tanto bene.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Anche io, Jared. Anch’io.”  
  
“Ti voglio sempre vicino. È normale? non avevo mai provato questa cosa neanche con la mia rosa.” Miagolò jared.  
  
Jensen non riusci a rispondere, talmente era forte la contentezza che sentiva dentro.  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Jensen si trovava nel cortile della sua scuola, e sfiorava i fiori soffioni sovrappensiero, sorridendo, e pensando a Jared. Jared era proprio come un soffione. Bello e con il terrore che un giorno sarebbe potuto scivolare via da lui.  
  
Un ragazzo della sua comitiva chiese a Jensen se dopo la scuola voleva uscire con loro.  
  
Jensen scosse la testa, ancora sorridendo. Aveva un appuntamento con Jared.  
   
  
  
*  
   
  
Beh non era proprio un appuntamento vero.  
  
Diciamo che Jared aveva voluto fare una cosa per lui e questa cosa lo riempiva di gioia ma non aveva voluto dirgli cosa.  
  
Gli disse solo che voleva portarlo in un posto.  
  
Jensen guidava la macchina di suo padre, anche se non aveva ancora 18 anni, mentre Jared gli indicava la strada.  
  
“Jared, dove stiamo andando?” chiese Jensen perplesso. Jared conosceva un po’ di geografia perché lui si era premurato di insegnargliela in quei due mesi che era vissuto a casa loro, e poi lui e suo padre l’avevano scarrozzato in lungo e in largo per farlo distrarre. Non l’avevano di certo chiuso in casa, ma non credeva che Jared potesse conoscere qualche luogo a lui sconosciuto.  
  
“Fermati li. Siamo arrivati.” Disse jared, facendo frenare bruscamente Jensen.  
   
  
Erano davanti ad un bosco qualsiasi sul limitare della strada.  
  
“Perché ci siamo fermati qui?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“Questo bosco mi è rimasto impresso quando…”  
  
“Quando io e papà ti abbiamo portato a fare quella camminata in cerca di funghi.” Disse jensen ricordando all’improvviso.  
  
“Bene. Vedo che ricordi.” Disse Jared sorridendo.  
  
Come avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo? Aveva passato la sera stessa a tormentarsi di preoccupazione per Jared, nel caso i funghi gli avessero fatto male. A Jared i funghi non avevano fatto male, ma una serata come quella jensen non voleva più passarla e aveva convinto jared a fare un test delle intolleranze alimentari. Il rischio di far scoprire la vera natura di jared era fortissimo, ma jensen non poteva rischiare di vederselo morto da un momento all’altro.  
  
Per fortuna le analisi erano normali e rilevavano solo un’immunità più alta del normale, e anche il fatto che jared fosse in piena salute. Evidentemente quello che non si conosceva, gli apparecchi elettronici semplicemente non riuscivano a classificarlo, e jensen tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
Aveva passato nottate a piangere e a chiedere scusa a jared per avergli fatto fare quelle analisi.  
  
Se avessero scoperto che non era di quel pianeta a causa sua e gli avessero fatto del male,  non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
  
Per fortuna poi non successe niente.  
   
   
  
  
Jared prese la mano di Jensen e entrarono nel bosco.  
  
Camminarono per un po’ e poi si sedettero all’ombra di una grossa quercia.  
  
“Che pace, Jared.” Sospirò Jensen sdraiato sotto l’albero.  
  
Jared ridacchiò, sapendo quello che li aspettava.  
  
Infatti dopo pochi minuti, parecchi uccellini arrivarono a fare loro compagnia, cinguettando.  
  
“Oddio, che succede?” disse Jensen spaventato.  
  
Jared rise felice e porse le mani. Subito molti uccellini si posarono sulle sue braccia.  
  
“J-Jared…sono attratti da te..”  
  
“Si. Era una cosa che avevo già notato da tempo, e aspettavo il modo più originale per dirtelo” disse Jared raggiante.  
  
Jared vide che jensen era estasiato e che provava ad attirarli anche lui, ma gli uccellini restavano distanti.  
  
“Prova con un po’ di pane” disse, prendendo una manciata di molliche nascoste nelle tasche della sua felpa e porgendogliele.  
  
Ma era tutto inutile. Gli uccellini restavano alla larga da jensen e lui si rabbuiò.  
  
“Gli uccellini percepiscono il tuo umore. Se mostri paura o diffidenza o qualsiasi altro sentimento negativo, resteranno alla larga.” Disse lui, avvicinandosi a jensen. Gli uccellini si staccarono da jared ma continuarono a vorticargli intorno.  
   
  
  
“Jared è inutile…io non sono puro come te…”disse Jensen sconsolato.  
  
“Schhh fidati di me. Ora sdraiati.”  
  
Jensen lo fece e jared gli sussurrò :”Ora sei un tutt’uno con la natura. Pensa solo a questo. Libera la tua anima, respingi i cattivi pensieri.”  
  
Jensen ci provò ma era difficile.  
  
“Pensa a me, jensen.”  
  
Jensen era stupito da quelle parole ma decise di fare come disse jared.  
  
Continuò a pensare a lui anche quando le briciole che jared gli stava mettndo sul corpo, cominciarono a fargli il solletico.  
  
Senti la mente liberarsi, il cuore calciare impazzito.  
  
E poi gli uccellini sul suo corpo che beccavano le molliche.  
  
Dovette lottare per tenere gli occhi chiusi e non ridere.  
  
Senti anche un uccellino posarglisi sulla testa.  
  
Alla fine non resistette e apri gli occhi.  
  
Era stupefacente. Un sacco di uccellini posati sul suo stomaco che beccavano le briciole.  
  
Sorrise felice, in preda a un’estasi mai provata.  
   
  
Ad un certo punto però gli uccellini volarono via.  
  
“Ho fatto qualcosa che…mi sono mosso troppo?” chiese Jensen, mortificato.  
  
“No, ma cominciavo ad essere un po’ geloso degli uccellini.” Disse Jared. “Cosi li ho mandati via.” Aggiunse sorridendo.  
  
“Piccolo birbante” sorrise Jensen, tirandolo per le braccia e sul suo petto.  



	10. I tuoi baci, che sanno di paradiso

Jensen si stava allontanando dal suo gruppetto di amici.  
  
Certo, non li definiva amici, più che altro un gruppetto per uscire. Era sempre un ragazzo, dopotutto.  
  
Ma ora c’era Jared, che necessitava delle sue attenzioni. Doveva stargli vicino, non poteva mettersi a fare lo sbarbatello di una volta. Aveva delle responsabilità.  
  
E poi non voleva allontanarsi da lui.  
   
  
Un giorno Jared però, passando per il corridoio, notò che Jensen stava litigando al telefono fisso con qualcuno.  
  
“Dovete lasciarmi in pace! Se dico che non ho voglia di uscire, non esco!!!”  
  
E poi aveva sbattuto il telefono in faccia.  
  
Jared era rimasto esterrefatto. Jensen non alzava mai la voce di solito.  
  
Jensen si accorse della presenza di Jared e si vergognò.  
  
“Mi dispiace che hai dovuto sentirmi gridare.”  
  
“C-chi era al telefono, Jensen?”  
  
“I miei amici…o una specie…”  
  
“Ohh…e questa specie di tuoi amici volevano che uscissi con loro?”  
  
“Si” ammise Jensen.  
  
“E perché non ci vai?”  
  
“Perché non ne ho voglia. Preferisco stare con te.”  
  
“Posso venire anch’io…”  
  
“NO!” disse Jensen un po’ troppo precipitosamente.  
  
“E perché?” chiese Jared spaventato.  
  
“Perché…non sono dei buoni soggetti. Non ti piacerebbe conoscerli.”  
  
“E perché tu invece li conosci allora?”  
  
“Io…non lo so…per non restare solo forse. Ma appartiene al passato.”  
  
“Non è che non vuoi andare per non lasciar solo me?”  
  
Jensen ci mise un secondo di troppo a rispondere.  
  
Jared sospirò. “è deciso. Vengo anch’io.”  
  
“Jared, no, per favore…non sei pronto a….”  
  
“A cosa? A conoscere altra gente?” chiese un po’ offeso.  
  
“Scusa, è che…”  
  
“Ti vergogni di me?”  
  
“NO!! per nulla al mondo.”  
  
“Okay…allora dimostralo.” Lo sfidò Jared e Jensen si arrese.  
   
   
  
  
  
Richiamò il suo amico Alex per dirgli che aveva deciso di venire e si sarebbe portato Jared. Tutti sapevano di jared, anche se non capivano perché Jensen insistesse a tenerlo con sé.  
   
  
Jensen arrivò assieme a Jared al parco.  
  
Era autunno, e Jared indossava un giubbino giallo canarino che si intonava con il colore dei suoi splendidi capelli, e un berretto di lana rosso.  
  
Jensen lo mirava orgoglioso. Jared era proprio un bel ragazzo. un po’ si prese anche merito della scelta dei vestiti.  
   
  
Quando arrivarono, Jensen lasciò la mano di Jared, che teneva fino a quel momento. Non era il caso di farsi vedere dal suo gruppo di amici, troppo in effusione con Jared.  
  
Jared lo guardò stranito, e automaticamente cercò di riprendergli la mano, ma Jensen la teneva fuori portata.  
  
“Ehi, ragazzi!” trillò, vedendoli.  
  
“Ciao Jensen!” lo salutò Alex, e altri quattro ragazzi, due femmine e due maschi.  
  
“Alex, lui è Jared…Jared, lui è Alex, e loro sono Marianne, Sybil, Matt e Trevor!”  
  
“Siamo capaci di presentarci anche da soli, Jensen!” lo rimproverò Sybil.  
  
“Scusa, è che sono abituato a…”  
  
“A spiegargli le cose?” chiese Matt.  
  
“Beh, che ne dite se andiamo a mangiarci un gelato, intanto?” chiese Alex, cercando di sedare gli animi. Jensen stava guardando ora Matt con uno sguardo che lasciava presagire una lite in arrivo.  
  
“Tu come lo vuoi il gelato, Jared?” gli chiese Marianne, gentile.  
  
“Jared lo prende sempre mango e viola!” intervenne Jensen, prima che Jared potesse parlare.  
  
“Jensen, perché non lasci parlare lui??”  
  
“rischiate di confonderlo!” si intromise jensen.  
  
“Lascialo decidere a lui, non dovresti trattarlo come un bambino. Jared, non ti piacerebbe provare altri gusti, oltre questi??”  
  
“Io…” cominciò Jared.  
  
“Smettila, Marianne! Non è un gioco, certe cose gli fanno male!”  
  
“Ma è solo gelato…”  
  
“ALLORA, questo gelato lo prendiamo o no?” chiese Alex, alterato.  
   
  
  
Continuarono la camminata per la gelateria che sembrava interminabile, intanto Matt e Trevor sembravano aver cominciato l’interrogatorio a Jared.  
  
“Dove vivevi prima di conoscere Jensen? Qual è la tua famiglia?” e Jared doveva ripetere sempre che non se lo ricordava.  
  
“Hai mai avuto una ragazza? Scusa la domanda ma sembri il tipo che non ne ha mai avuta una” ridacchiò Trevor.  
  
“Anche tu lo sembri” ribattè Jared, in modo un po’ insolente.  
   
  
Marianne e sybil ridacchiarono sotto lo sguardo di Trevor, mentre Jensen dovette mordersi il labbro e giurare che una volta finita quella giornata, avrebbe fatto un discorsetto a Trevor.  
  
L’interrogatorio a Jared continuò, sebbene Jared sembrò spazientirsi dopo un po’, e Jensen non potè non notare delle scivolate strane da parte di Trevor e Matt in alcune occasioni, e il ghigno di Jared. Fu certo che era opera sua. Era contento che almeno non sembrava completamente indifeso.  
   
  
Arrivati alla gelateria, Jensen si distrasse un attimo per ordinare il gelato per lui e per Jared, e quando tornò, vide Trevor mostrare qualcosa sul telefonino a un Jared confuso.  
  
“Ecco, vedi, prima cominciano i preliminari, e poi…”  
  
“ **Trevor, che cazzo stai facendo??”** si arrabbiò Jensen.  
  
“Gli sto solo mostrando come si fa sesso…quello che tu non riesci a fare, sia ad insegnarglielo che a farlo, a quanto pare!” ridacchiò lui.  
  
Jensen prese un profondo respiro, e poi gli sfrecciò un pugno alla velocità della luce. Teneva ancora i coni in mano, che caddero metà per terra e metà sulla faccia di Trevor.  
  
Il telefonino andò a sbattere duramente sul pavimento.  
  
“Questa me la paghi, stronzetto!” disse Trevor con sguardo cattivo, appena riusci ad aprire gli occhi.  
  
“Dai, fatti sotto….sfigato che non sei altro…fai tanto l’uomo vissuto, ma solo dei porno puoi soddisfarti, perché non ce n’è una che te la concede!” lo sfidò Jensen.  
  
Il ragazzo ringhiò , facendosi sotto, ma Jensen gli bloccò le braccia dietro la schiena e gli tirò un pugno sullo stomaco.  
  
I ragazzi, compreso jared, erano allibiti.  
  
“Spero che la lezione ti sia servita. Io e Jared ce ne andiamo, e **voi “**  disse, indicando gli altri, vedendo che non avevano mosso un muscolo “Visto che state dalla sua parte, ditemi pure addio!”  
  
Prese per mano Jared, e se ne andò, non prima di aver sentito Sybil urlargli: “Ti pentirai di averci voltato le spalle per…per un ragazzetto che conosci solo da qualche mese!”  
  
Jensen avrebbe voluto tornare indietro e ribattere, ma lui non se la prendeva con le donne, per quante stronze potessero essere.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
“Perché l’hai fatto, Jensen?” chiese Jared una volta arrivati a casa.  
  
“Senti, mi dispiace per prima, Jared…ma è importante che tu sappia che non sono io il cattivo, qui…”  
  
“Neanche loro lo sono. Sono solo stupidi…”  
  
“Ssi..probabilmente hai ragione, e ho voluto dargli una lezione…”  
  
“Perché???” chiese Jared.  
  
“Perché non mi piace che ti trattino cosi, e che ti ridicolizzino…”  
  
“Se non volevi che mi ridicolizzassero, forse avresti dovuto lasciarmi finire almeno una frase!” sbottò jared.  
  
“Perdonami, ma non volevo che ti mettessero in difficoltà, e i ragazzi sono molto bravi in questo!”  
  
“Non puoi proteggermi dal mondo, Jensen, cosi come non puoi impedirmi di conoscere le cose del mondo!!” disse Jared, e Jensen capi che si riferiva presumibilmente al video che Trevor voleva fargli vedere.  
  
“Ascolta, Trevor non voleva farti conoscere un bel niente, solo prendersi gioco di te!”  
  
“Se questo poteva servire a farmi conoscere qualcosa che non so, perché non lasciarglielo fare???” ora Jared era alterato.  
  
“Non hai bisogno di conoscere questo genere di cose!!!!” quasi urlò Jensen.  
  
 **“Hanno ragione i tuoi amici, mi tratti come un bambino!!!”** urlò Jared.  
  
“Dimmi…dimmi per favore cosa ti ha fatto vedere, dimmi solo questo e poi ti rispondo.” Cercò di calmarsi Jensen.  
  
“Ho…ho visto solo una donna e un uomo, nudi, su un letto, che si toccavano i corpi” disse Jared, facendo un gesto con la mano sul suo petto. “Non ho visto altro perché tu hai cominciato a gridare come un pazzo!”  
  
“Dio sia ringraziato!” sospirò Jensen.  
  
“Cosa??? Sei cosi felice che sia un ignorante su queste cose???” disse jared.  
  
“no, Jared, non è questo….”  
  
“Avrei potuto capire perché quella volta quando ti nominai il sesso, eri cosi sconvolto dall’idea di farlo con me!”  
  
“Jared, non è cosi che avresti imparato…qualsiasi video voleva farti vedere, sono sicuro che era una cosa scandalosa, non romantica.”  
  
“Non sembrava una cosa tanto spiacevole!” disse jared, spiazzandolo.  
  
“Come posso piacerti, se continui a pensare che sono un bambino, se continui a trattarmi come esso???” continuò Jared irrefrenabile.  
  
“jared…”  
  
“Io sono un ragazzo! sono alto, sono forte, sono bello…me l’hai detto anche tu, faccio inciampare le persone con la sola forza del pensiero, e vengo anche da un altro pianeta! Quindi non…non sono uno sfigato…” disse Jared, duramente.  
  
“Non l’ho mai detto…” sussurrò Jensen.  
  
“allora perché non ti piaccio?” chiese jared tristemente.  
  
“Tu mi piaci, Jared! Tantissimo!”  
  
“Non è vero…me l’hai detto tu, quando delle persone si piacciono, si baciano, perché tu non mi baci???”  
  
Jensen non rispose. Abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
“Lo immaginavo. Beh, forse se tu non vuoi baciarmi, troverò qualcun altro, o qualcun’altra che voglia farlo!” disse jared voltandosi.  
  
“NO! Aspetta!!”  disse Jensen, andandogli davanti.  
  
Jared sospirò.  
  
“Non puoi proteggermi dal mondo, Jensen!” ripetè.  
  
“Questo l’hai già detto…ascoltami, non è che non mi piaci, ma mi piaci cosi tanto che…io so che tu un giorno sarai una stella nel cielo di qualcun altro…”  
  
“Perché? Perché non posso essere la tua?”chiese jared, guardandolo fisso negli occhi, mentre il viso di Jensen era vicinissimo al suo.  
  
Era troppo. Jensen non poteva più resistere. Gli prese il viso nelle mani, si avvicinò, e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
  
Dolcemente, piano, per timore di spaventarlo.  
  
Jared lo aveva guardato fisso negli occhi, sorpreso, quando Jensen gli toccò il viso, e ancora di più quando gli baciò le labbra.  
  
Poco prima che le sue labbra toccassero quelle di Jared, il ragazzo aveva socchiuso gli occhi.  
  
Quando gliel’aveva baciate, li aveva chiusi.  
  
Un contatto minimo, delicato. Accennato, ma intenso per entrambi.  
  
Jensen lasciò delicatamente scivolare via le mani dal suo viso e si staccò.  
  
“Ti senti…bene?” gli chiese, in soggezione, rimettendogli le mani sul viso.  
  
Jared lo guardava, la testa reclinata, anch'esso in soggezione, gli occhi che sorridevano adoranti.  
  
“Era…questo di cui avevi cosi tanta paura? Sembrava una cosa terribile, ma somiglia di più al paradiso.” Disse lui.  
   
  
Jensen si senti mancare il respiro. Jared gli aveva appena detto che le sue labbra, i suoi baci somigliavano al paradiso.  
  
Lo abbracciò e Jared poggiò la sua testa sopra la sua spalla, pensieroso, ma con un sorrisino felice.  
  
“Oh, Jared…” sussurrò, mentre Jared ripensando al bacio, chiuse gli occhi felice, in estasi.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il piccolo Jared sta crescendo, siete d'accordo con me sul fatto che ....sono la dolcezza? <3


	11. Un bacio di mare, dolce e un pò salato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mamma mia questa storia non la sta seguendo nessuno xd ma io sono testarda e la scrivo lo stesso perchè poi se più avanti capiterà qualche italiano qui e la leggerà, potrebbe essere contento/a ecco! non mi lascio scoraggiare ahhah xd

Baciare Jared era stato come toccare infiniti mondi in un attimo.  
  
Era stato come vedere le stelle, che Jensen era abituato a vederle nei suoi occhi.  
  
Era stato come prendere la scossa.  
  
L’aveva fatto sentire vivo.  
  
Come tutte le cose che ti fanno sentire vivo, però, ti fanno anche paura.  
  
E cosa succede quando hai paura di qualcosa? che la eviti.  
  
Non c’erano stati più baci  con Jared.  
  
 Era passata una settimana dal loro casto bacetto, e ancora Jensen ci pensava.  
  
Ne avrebbe voluto un altro. Solo uno. Giusto per ricordarselo meglio.  
  
Jared ovviamente non gli aveva permesso di dimenticarsi di quel bacio. A volte gli dava qualche bacio rubato. Quelli che Jensen definiva “baci volanti”.  
  
Ma non c’erano stati più baci tra loro.  
  
Quelli per Jensen non erano baci. Lui era abituato a tutt’altri tipi di baci, ma con Jared non se la sentiva di fare il cascamorto.  
  
Voleva, cavolo, se voleva, ma Jared sembrava cosi innocente. La sensazione di approfittare della sua innocenza lo prendeva sempre di più nell’anima e non gli lasciava pace.  
   
  
  
Dopo due settimane che si tormentava con questi pensieri, cedette alle richieste di Jared di andare al mare.  
  
Era ottobre, ma quell’anno il tempo era stato birichino. D’estate aveva nevicato e ora chiaramente d’autunno faceva bello. E l’acqua era calda.  
  
Erano andati assieme al padre, anche se in quel momento era in albergo che dormiva.  
  
In effetti tutti dormivano a quell’ora.  
  
Jensen giurava che andare al mare di notte per fare il bagno di mezzanotte, non l’aveva fatto neanche con le sue ragazze.  
  
Jared però era stato cosi insistente.  
   
  
“Vieni, Jensen…l’acqua è cosi calda…” lo incitava jared.  
  
Era Jared. Allora perché si sentiva improvvisamente a disagio all’idea di fare il bagno insieme a lui, a mezzanotte?  
  
Lo raggiunse. L’acqua era veramente calda.  
  
Lo guardò. Era davvero bello. Aveva il viso e i capelli bagnati e Jensen stava quasi per avere un mancamento, a guardarlo.  
  
“Voglio insegnarti una cosa…ma per questo dobbiamo andare sott’acqua…” disse jared deciso.  
  
“Sei sicuro che non ti farà male?” non potè fare a meno di chiedere Jensen.  
  
“Guarda che nuotavo nel mio pianetino! E c’era anche il mare! Anche se non era neanche lontanamente cosi grande….ora fai come ti dico!” lo incitò Jared.  
  
“Ma cosa devo fare?” chiese Jensen.  
  
“devi andare sott’acqua”  
  
“Tutto qui?”  
  
“Prova a respirare sotto…”  
  
“Jared, è impossibile!”  
  
“Voi siete abituati a classificare come impossibile tutto ciò che non avete mai visto, senza capire che basta crederci.”  
  
“jared, sai cosa succede agli esseri umani quando fanno entrare troppa acqua nei polmoni? Annegano! Tu vuoi che io anneghi?” lo rimproverò Jensen.  
  
“E tu puoi fidarti di me solo per un istante?” gli chiese amorevolmente Jared, mettendogli le braccia al collo e facendolo rabbrividire.  
  
“io mi fido sempre di te…”  
  
“Completamente?”  
  
“Completamente”  
  
“Allora, dimostralo.” Gli disse Jared guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
   
   
  
  
  
Jensen non riusci a capire quale follia lo stava spingendo a farlo. Rischiavano di annegare tutti e due, ma lui sperava che jared appena visto che era impossibile, avrebbe rinunciato, e poi Jensen era comunque li, pronto a tirarlo fuori, appena avrebbe visto che annaspava.  
   
  
Si tuffarono sott’acqua. Come previsto, Jensen si fece prendere subito dal panico e si tappò il naso, cercando di fare lo stesso con Jared, ma Jared si scostò, andandogli davanti e dicendogli:  
  
_"No...non trattenere il fiato...non morirai... **respira...** avanti...puoi farlo...respira l'acqua...puoi farlo... **non bere, respira..."**_ lo incitò Jared  
  
Jensen rimase sorpreso di sentire la voce di Jared sott'acqua. Si tolse la mano dal naso, e rimase sbalordito, quando vide le bollicine uscirgli dal naso, e dalla bocca, ma non soffocarlo.  
   
  
  
_"Io…sono vivo…non sto annegando…è vero…sto davvero respirando l’acqua… "_ pensò jensen.  
  
“ _Si, perché hai creduto all’incredibile!”_ gli disse jared col pensiero.  
  
_“Stiamo davvero comunicando telepaticamente?”_ gli chiese Jensen nel pensiero, sbalordito.  
  
_“Si, ed è cosi bello…”_ gli rispose Jared.  
   
  
Jensen stava per rilassarsi, quando all’improvviso, l’acqua gli entrò dentro prepotentemente.  
  
Si fece prendere dal panico e rischiò seriamente di annegare e soffocare.  
  
“Ooorggghhl!”  
  
Jared intervenne tempestivamente. “calmo, Jensen , calmo!”  
   
  
  
Senza pensarci troppo, si avvicinò a Jensen e lo baciò, prendendogli il viso nelle mani.  
  
Jensen si sorprese, ma senti subito una grande calma penetrargli nel corpo.  
  
_Mi sta donando il suo respiro_ , pensò.  
   
  
Tornarono su, lentamente, sempre baciandosi.  
  
Tornarono a riva, provati da quell’esperienza.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace, Jensen…il tuo corpo non è allenato a questo tipo di esperienze…deve essere stato un trauma per lui anche solo riuscirci per pochi minuti…non immaginavo che…” cominciò jared, mettendo piede sulla sabbia.  
  
“Jared…mi hai…baciato…”  
  
“Si..beh, non è la prima volta…” disse sorpreso.  
  
“Si invece…è la prima volta che..mi baci in quel modo…” disse Jensen guardandolo raggiante.  
  
“beh…” provò a dire jared.  
  
“Se volevi baciarmi, non c’era bisogno di tutta la scusa del respirare sott’acqua…” disse malizioso  
  
“guarda che non ho bisogno di scuse…posso rifarlo anche adesso…” disse Jared avvicinandosi furbescamente.  
  
Non riusci però a fare neanche una mossa, che Jensen aveva azzerato la distanza, mettendogli le mani sul viso e baciandolo.  
  
Baciandolo veramente!  
  
Le sue labbra si muovevano ora decise per la prima volta su Jared, non più timorose o incerte.  
  
Si muovevano con decisione, cercando di fargliele schiudere.  
  
Jared restò fermo, quasi paralizzato, aprendo piano la bocca, quasi con timore.  
  
La sua lingua si incontrò subito con quella di Jensen, fu allora che Jared assaporò una sorta di bagnato diverso da quello provato finora, sott’acqua.  
  
Un incrocio di lingue, umide, di salive, la bocca calda di Jensen. Le loro bocche che si univano, che si baciavano…  
Intimità.  
  
  
Jared si senti per qualche momento sopraffatto da quel bacio appassionato, e Jensen forse intuendo che stava calcando troppo la mano, rallentò il ritmo e carezzandogli le guance, mise fine lentamente al bacio.  
  
Jared riprese fiato, e lo guardò in soggezione, il viso incorniciato dalle mani di Jensen.  
  
“Allora?” gli sussurrò Jensen sorridendo, carezzandogli gli zigomi, e strofinando la sua testa sul suo naso, teneramente.  
  
Jared chiuse gli occhi a quel momento tenero, e poi vide Jensen allontanarsi.  
  
“Ti è piaciuto?” chiese jensen in imbarazzo.  
  
“Beh direi che…è stato meglio del mio.” Disse jared.  
  
“Ah si?” chiese Jensen ridendo.  
  
“Ma non sono sicuro…fammi riprovare…voglio capire meglio….” Disse Jared avvicinandosi furbescamente, e facendo indietreggiare Jensen lentamente, ma sorrideva. Non voleva davvero allontanarsi.  
  
Pochi passi e Jared attaccò le sue labbra. Lo baciò voracemente, con la lingua,e quasi come se volesse mangiarlo, e fece cadere Jensen sulla sabbia.  
  
“Jar…” ma Jensen non riusci a dire più niente, che Jared era salito a cavalcioni su di lui e aveva ripreso a baciarlo.  
  
Dopo un po’ il bacio divenne più languido e lento. Jared aveva un’espressione da cucciolo quando baciava, pazzesca.  
  
A Jensen piaceva sentire il suo corpo sopra il suo.  
Lo faceva stare bene.  
  
Si guardarono teneramente negli occhi, intrecciando le loro mani a mezz’aria.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annego anche io nel mare di fluff! addio!!! 
> 
> ps vi ricorda niente il titolo? 
> 
> *un bacio al cioccolato , dolce e un pò salato nananannan 
> 
> Pupo - gelato al cioccolato! ok basta!!


	12. Dobbiamo stare vicini vicini

Jared e Jensen da quando si erano baciati sott’acqua al mare, non avevano più smesso di farlo.  
  
Jensen si sentiva più tranquillo ora, dopo che Jared aveva preso l’iniziativa…sentiva che lo voleva anche lui e quindi non si sentiva più di abusare della sua innocenza.  
  
Certo, non c’era il sesso. Non ancora, non subito…o forse mai…si ripeteva Jensen.  
  
Si rese conto di desiderare Jared, e di non vederlo come un bambino, come lui stesso gli aveva rinfacciato.  
  
Certo, forse il carattere era come quello di un bambino, o forse era più giusto dire il temperamento.  
  
Jared però era anche tante altre cose…era sensibile, profondo, intelligente….e bellissimo.  
  
A Jensen piaceva abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte. Aveva anche provato a prenderlo in braccio una o due volte, ma poi l’aveva subito rimesso giù, perché era pesante e molto alto.  
  
Jared invece riusciva abbastanza facilmente a prenderlo in braccio e spesso se lo portava in giro, facendogli anche fare tutto il giro della casa, facendolo ridere a crepapelle.  
   
  
Si toccavano continuamente. Sembrava che non riuscissero a restare separati, avevano sempre più bisogno l’uno dell’altro, ricercavano continuamente il contatto fisico.  
  
Jensen sentiva il bisogno proprio fisico di stare insieme a Jared.  
  
 _Il che è anche peggio…non voglio scoparlo…voglio…ughhh fare l’amore con Jared…era da tanto tempo che non pensavo a una cosa cosi maledettamente romantica…_ si ritrovava a pensare Jensen, pregando che Jared non se ne accorgesse.  
   
  
  
  
  
Un giorno, Jensen e Jared ebbero la folle idea di unirsi insieme con i vestiti..non sapevano neanche loro perché…anche se Jensen amputava la colpa a Jared, dicendo che era colpa sua , che l’aveva fatto regredire a uno stadio infantile.  
  
Jensen riusci a rimediare una vecchia canottiera azzurra e dei pantaloni dello stesso colore, molto larghi, appartenenti a un vecchio zio di Jensen.  
  
Suo padre John non era in casa, quindi potevano fare gli stupidi quanto volevano. Si spogliarono rimanendo in mutande e si infilarono la maglia e i pantaloni insieme.  
  
“Oddio…non stiamo molto comodi…lo sapevo che era una cazzata…” disse Jensen, aggrappandosi a Jared per non cadere, che intanto rideva.  
  
In fondo Jensen era contento…quella dei vestiti era stata solo una scusa per restare appiccicato a Jared.  
  
Jared, comunque, ebbe come al solito un’idea migliore.  
  
Sempre in soffitta, trovò un vecchio cappotto rosso, stile natalizio, se lo mise addosso, e con quello riusci a coprire anche Jensen.  
  
Lo copriva abbracciandolo da dietro, protettivo, e Jensen non si era mai sentito meglio.    
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Posso leggerti nella mente

Jared e Jensen si stavano baciando piuttosto impetuosamente…anzi, fu Jared a essere inaspettatamente piuttosto focoso, e Jensen era piacevolmente sorpreso da questo, ma avrebbe preferito che si incendiasse di meno, perché questo impeto di Jared lo stava facendo eccitare non poco…  
  
All’improvviso dovette scansare a malincuore Jared e allontanarsi, perché il ragazzo stava cominciando a sbottonarsi i pantaloni.  
  
“Non lo fare..” gli disse solo, guardandolo.  
  
“Perché??” gli chiese lui, un po’ irritato.  
  
“Perché…perché…non c’è un perché. Non farlo e basta.” Disse Jensen a disagio.  
  
“Maledizione, Jensen! Mi scoppia la testa!”  
  
“Scusa?” gli chiese sbalordito.  
  
“Sei TU!Tu! TU! Tu! Con i tuoi pensieri…i tuoi MILLE pensieri su di me…sono cosi presenti, cosi frequenti….!”  
  
“Io…io non so di c-che cosa…”  
  
“Vorresti che mi spogliassi! Vorresti che mi togliessi questi vestiti che giudichi solo un ostacolo. Vorresti toccarmi, abbracciarmi e…”  
  
“Basta, ti prego, smettila…”  
  
“vorresti fare l’amore con me…” fini piano, Jared.  
  
“Non è vero!!” quasi urlò Jensen spaventato.  
  
“Dimentichi che posso leggerti nel pensiero, Jensen…” gli fece notare Jared, un po’ disorientato.  
  
“Oddio. No!” disse Jensen terrorizzato.  
  
“Perdonami, non ho mai voluto farti del male!” lo pregò Jensen, afferrandogli la maglia.  
  
“Smettila!” gli disse Jared scostando le mani. “Io lo so che non vuoi farmene, ma se vuoi fare l’amore con me, perché non me lo dici, semplicemente??”  
  
“Tu…tu..lo faresti?” chiese sbalordito Jensen.  
  
Jared scrollò le spalle. “Perché no?”  
  
“Tu…tu non sai neanche di cosa stai parlando..smettila di parlare di cose che non conosci!”  
  
“Chi ti dice che non le conosco?? Chi ti da questa certezza? Il solo fatto che tu non mi abbia mai visto mentre mi documentavo su internet su come si facesse sesso??”  
  
“Diosanto..tu….perchè l’hai fatto? Ti avevo detto di non..”  
  
“Jensen. Basta! Se voglio vivere in questo mondo devo conoscere le COSE di questo mondo, e la sai una cosa nuova? Non sono tutte cosi terribili!”  
  
“Jared..”  
  
“Okay, forse non posso sapere cos’è il sesso da qualche video qua e là, veloce e molto rumoroso…ma mi sembra che le persone devono stare molto appiccicate, e la sai una cosa? Non mi dispiace stare appiccicato a te” gli disse avvicinandosi.  
  
“non sai cosa dici…ti farei male…ti spaventaresti e poi…” disse Jensen, retrocedendo di passi.  
  
“E poi cosa, Jensen, di preciso? Non vorrò più vederti? Lo so cosa pensi…i tuoi pensieri sono tutti nella mia testa…tu pensi che vorresti che fossi solo tuo, pensi che non sarà mai cosi, e pensi che un giorno me ne andrò via, abbandonandoti, lasciandoti solo, spezzandoti il cuore…”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Non puoi mentirmi, lo sai…”  
  
“ **Devi smetterla di leggermi nella mente!”**  
  
“Sai cos’altro so?” chiese Jared, levandosi lentamente la maglia.  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“So che pensi di **amarmi…”**  
  
Jensen aveva chiuso gli occhi, strizzandoli.  
  
“Vuoi sapere quello che penso io di questo? Si, che lo vuoi…” disse Jared levandosi anche i pantaloni.  
  
“No…”  
  
“Penso che credevo fosse possibile provare un sentimento assoluto e totale come quello che provavo per la mia rosa…ma poi mi sono reso conto che non è cosi…”  
  
Jensen lo guardò, un po’ triste per quelle parole.  
  
“Perché, se l’amore assomiglia a quello che provo per te, allora non ho amato la mia rosa in maniera cosi assoluta come credevo…”  
  
Jensen resò completamente sbalordito da quelle parole.  
  
“Jared…è…è meraviglioso quello che tu stai dicendo…ma tu…io non sono sicuro che tu sai cos’è l’amore…io..”  
  
“Ne ho capito abbastanza per sapere che i terrestri hanno un modo più semplice per dimostare alle persone che le amano…” disse Jared spingendolo sul letto.  
  
“Jared…” sussurrò Jensen abbracciandolo, mentre Jared gli saliva a cavalcioni.  
  
“Lo so che lo vuoi..e lo voglio anch’io…”  
  
“Non hai paura?” gli sussurrò Jensen sul suo collo.  
  
Jared gemette. “Finchè continuerò a sentire il calore del tuo corpo su di me, non avrò paura” disse Jared, aiutandolo a spogliarsi. “Sei cosi caldo, Jensen..” aggiunse.  
  
“Jared…” sussurrò Jensen, baciandolo, e prendendogli le mani.  
  
“Fammi…sentire cosa si prova ad essere ancora più appiccicati e uniti insieme di quanto non lo siamo già…” gli chiese all’orecchio Jared, e Jensen tremò di eccitazione a quelle parole.  
   
   
  
  
Jensen fece stendere Jared sul letto e poi prese qualcosa dal cassetto del suo comodino. Jared guardò con un po’ di preoccupazione il tubicino che Jensen aveva in mano.  
  
“Si chiama lubrificante..non devi aver paura..serve a non far sentire troppo dolore..” disse Jensen, acarezzandogli le guance.  
  
“V-va bene..” disse Jared.  
   
  
Jared sopportò la preparazione con un autocontrollo e un sangue freddo che faceva rabbrividire Jensen e lo rendeva anche un po’ orgoglioso…quando fini di prepararlo, si posizionò in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
  
“Jared, preferisci cosi , o a pancia in sotto? Devo saperlo, voglio che stai più comodo possibile..io…”  
  
“Q-qui andrà benissimo, Jensen..e poi voglio stringerti” gli disse Jared.  
  
Jensen lo baciò, vinto dalla tenerezza, dopodiché entro piano dentro di lui.  
  
Jared gemette un po’, stringendo i denti, Jensen si fermò, usò ancora un po’ di lubrificante, e poi entrò di nuovo dentro di lui, che ansimò.  
  
Jensen si fermò e poi si fece spazio entrando completamente, mentre Jared annaspava, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.  
  
“Tutto bene? Jared…adesso dovrò muovermi un po’…quindi devi dirmi se…”  
  
“Vai…vai avanti Jensen…solo..fai piano….”  
  
Jensen gli diede un bacio sulla fronte sudata e poi cominciò a muoversi, mentre Jared si aggrappava sempre più a lui, alle sue spalle, ad ogni affondo, spingendolo inconsciamente più vicino a lui.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Quando finirono di fare l’amore, Jared era sdraiato nel letto, esausto e con le lacrime agli occhi, e Jensen era terrorizzato dal pensiero di aver esagerato.  
  
“Jared…ti prego, parlami…se ti ho fatto troppo male, perdonami…non lo farò più, ma parlami…dimmi se ti ho fatto male…”  
  
“No, Jensen, non è questo…”  
  
“Allora perché piangi?”  
  
“Non lo so…è stato cosi… **incredibile…”**  
  
“E doloroso?”  
  
“Neanche tanto…pensavo più a qualcosa come “profondo, intenso…mi sono sentito tutto frizzante, dentro…e anche emozionato”  
  
“Ed è…una cosa brutta?” chiese Jensen cercando di non pensare alla parola *frizzante *ed *emozionato*  
  
“Fare l’amore con te è stato profondo,..”  
  
“Questo me l’hai già detto, ma vorrei capire se…”  
  
“E mi sono sentito cosi bene dentro di te”  
  
“Okay…non voglio sapere più niente…” disse Jensen, scosso da quella rivelazione, abbracciandolo.  
  
“Perché…abbiamo gridato prima? È quella cosa che chiamano orgasmo?”  
  
“Uhh..ehm..beh..si…”  
  
“Che ci rende tutti appiccicosi?”  
  
“Ehm…Jared, forse noi due dovremmo fare qualche lezione di educazione sessuale…”  
  
Jared lo baciò dolcemente.  
  
“Sei cosi bello quando arrossisci!”  
  
“Tu invece sei bello sempre…”  
  
“Sono stato molto imbranato per essere la prima volta?”  
  
“Non direi..” disse Jensen sorridendo.  
  
“Vedrai che la seconda, la terza e la quarta sarò più intraprendente”  
  
“Mmm”  
  
“Adesso stai pensando che non vuoi che ci fermiamo alla quarta…”lo stuzzicò Jared.  
  
“Ascolta, se vuoi che continuiamo ad andare d’accordo, devi smetterla di leggermi nel pensiero..”  
  
“Posso farlo, se ti da fastidio…”  
  
“Bene!” gli rispose Jensen, baciandolo sul collo.  
  
“Però se ti metti a pensare che sei contento che ti leggo nel pensiero, cosi se sappiamo sempre cosa pensiamo, non dovremo mai andare da un terapista di coppia…arrivo a pensare che non vuoi che smetto, e cosi mi confondi….”  
  
“JARED!”  
  
“Adesso stai pensando *Oh mio dio, mi sono fatto sorprendere a pensare a noi due come a una coppia di marito e moglie, che vergogna!” lo prese in giro Jared.  
  
“JAAAAAAREEEEED!” Urlò Jensen, atterrandolo sul letto.  
   
   
   
  
  



	14. Con la neve ogni cosa cambia, la natura è come avvolta nello stupore

Jared e Jensen erano inseparabili , si muovevano come gemelli siamesi, e in particolare sotto il periodo natalizio, Jensen ci teneva tantissimo a far conoscere la neve a Jared.  
  
“Possibile che non hai mai visto la neve?” gli chiedeva incredulo, ridendo.  
  
“Ehi, non c’era neve dove stavo io..e a giudicare dalle fotografie che mi hai mostrato, è stato meglio cosi, altrimenti avrebbe sommerso tutto…” disse Jared ricordando il suo pianetino cosi piccolo.  
  
Jensen lo abbracciò colto da una tenerezza disarmante, e gli sussurrò: “Allora dovremo rimediare.”  
   
   
  
  
*  
  
La prima volta che Jensen portò Jared a vedere la neve, in montagna, Jared rimase perplesso, davanti a tutti quei metri cubi di neve. Mise un piede avanti con circospezione e ci fini dentro quasi per metà.  
  
“Ykeeees. JENSEN!!” gridò. “AIUTO!”  
  
Jensen rise mentre si avvicinava, consapevole che il compagno ed amico, non era in pericolo.  
  
Fece per tirarlo su, ma Jared furbescamente lo tirò giù con lui.  
  
“AAAH!” gridò Jensen.  
  
“è ancora divertente adesso?” gli chiese Jared sorridendo.  
  
“Scemo” gli disse Jensen, baciandolo. La neve era fredda, ma i loro baci gli facevano dimenticare sempre il freddo.  
   
   
  
*  
  
Jensen si era portato uno slittino, e quando lui e Jared riemersero dalla piccola buca, decisero di provarlo insieme. A dire la verità Jensen era un po’ restio.  
  
“Vai prima tu Jay…in due siamo troppo pesanti, rischaimo di cappottarci entrambi con lo slittino.”  
  
“No! Io voglio andarci assieme a te!” disse jared a mò di bambino capriccioso, incrociando le braccia.  
  
Jensen sospirò e si arrese, non senza un po’ di paura…ma quando lo slittino cominciò a scivolare giù per la discesa, doveva ammettere che Jared aveva proprio ragione e non era la prima volta che riusciva a spodestarlo da una sua idea…lui che era un testardo perenne e non le cambiava mai.  
  
Jared era proprio unico.  
   
  
Fu divertentissimo. Jensen era praticamente sdraiato sopra Jared, mentre scivolavano giù con lo slittino, ed era una sensazione meravigliosa restare appiccicato a lui sentendo l’aria che li sferzava il viso e che li faceva andare cosi veloce.  
  
Era quasi come…  
  
 **Come viaggiare attraverso il cosmo, sorpassando milioni di stelle.**  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Un altro giorno, invece, Jared vide per la prima volta la neve cadere..finora l’aveva vista solo quando Jensen l’aveva portato in montagna, e li l’aveva vista già caduta. Stavolta la vide cadere e la osservava a bocca aperta.  
  
“Jensen, fai una foto, svelto!” gli disse Jared.  
  
Jensen prese il suo telefonino, ma quando azionò la videocamera, invece di fotografare la neve, fotografò lui.  
  
Era cosi bello, con in mano un ramoscello di fiori rossi….Jensen ripensò a quello che gli disse uno di quei classici uomini vestiti da babbo natale, al supermercato, quella mattina.  
  
Lo avvicinò e gli disse:  
  
“Sai, mi piace fare questo lavoro..i bambini si divertono....io gli parlo, e capisco che sono pieni di sogni….è bello essere pieno di sogni, sai? Anche io lo ero una volta, poi ho capito che è meglio che i sogni restino nel campo del sogno e dell’immaginazione…appena si affacciano sulla realtà, qualcuno si precipita a distruggerli…” gli disse sorridendo dolcemente, e Jensen era rabbrividito. Era contento che Jared era restato a casa quella mattina, e non avesse sentito quelle parole.  
   
  
Ora, ripensando a quell’avvenimento, guardò Jared nella videocamera, e scattò un’altra foto.  
  
  
 _Perché, piccolo, potresti andartene dalle mie mani…e ti scorderai di me…_  
  
  
  
  
  
Si mise poi una mano sugli occhi, perché senti delle lacrime scendergli dal viso, e posò il telefonino.  
  
“Jensen!” ovviamente Jared appena lo vide, accorse subito.  
   
  
“V-va tutto bene, non è niente, non spaventarti, Jared!”  
  
“No, che non va tutto bene, e si che mi spavento, che cos’hai?” gli chiese, tenendolo tra le braccia.  
  
“Lascia stare Jay…”  
  
“No! Fatti aiutare qualche volta, Jensen! Lascia che ti aiuti!”  
  
Jensen allora cedette.  
  
“Tu **sei la mia favola, Jared** ”  
  
“Jensen…” esclamò Jared, turbato.  
  
“Tu sei tutto quello che volevo, tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato…sei i miei sogni da bambino, quelli che ho sempre custodito e amato e protetto e che temevo cosi tanto di veder scomparire un giorno, sei l’innocenza, la purezza che ho sempre amato…e sei tutto questo in carne e ossa, e amo TUTTO di te, amo i tuoi occhi, amo il tuo sorriso dolcissimo, amo come mi parli, amo come mi guardi, amo il tuo cuore, amo che non sei di questa terra dove tutto è sporco e corrotto, e amo che sei in carne e ossa e che posso vederti e toccarti e sentirti”  
  
“Jensen, ti prego….”  
  
“Amo che sei **l’amore,** amo che tu mi ami e che ti lascia amare…”  
  
Jared prese il viso piangente di Jensen nelle mani e lo baciò, piangendo anche lui soprraffato dall’emozione, ma Jensen non smise.  
  
“Amo che tra tutti hai scelto proprio me” disse ancora Jensen.  
  
“Jensen, non sapevo cos’era l’amore, hai ragione, ma incontrando te, ora lo so!”  
  
“…..E non posso sopportare che un giorno potresti lasciarmi, perdonami per questa debolezza, Jared, ma non ce la faccio…ti amo come non ho mai amato nella mia vita e non credo di poter riuscire ad amare ancora qualcun altro o più di quanto ho amato te!”  
  
“Jensen, io sento la stessa cosa, e ti prometto che non ti lascerò mai. MAI! Devi fidarti di me!” gli disse Jared e poi lo abbracciò forte. Restarono cosi, abbracciati, mentre fiocchi di neve cadevano ancora….  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Dopo quel momento dolcissimo condiviso insieme, Jared e Jensen si misero a passeggiare insieme per la cittadina. C’erano tutte le luci natalizie appese a illuminare la cittadina, e Jensen era contento di passeggiare con Jared in quel modo e di non vergognarsi a tenergli la mano cosi, in pubblico.  
  
Lo guardò ancora una volta e ancora una volta lo trovò bellissimo con quella sua sciarpa rossa penzolante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alla fine presero del cibo da portar via, take away, e lo mangiarono in macchina, mentre Jared gli diceva:  
  
“Vedi, Jensen…quello che noi pensiamo cosi lontano…in realtà non lo è poi cosi tanto…la magia, le creature dell’altro popolo…le fate…vivono intorno a noi, è solo che non possiamo vederle…ma a volte si aprono degli squarci tra il nostro mondo e loro…e un pizzico di magia , ci raggiunge anche qua…”  
  
E Jensen ci credeva a quello che gli stava dicendo Jared. Ci credeva davvero. 


	15. Volevi vedere la magia

Jared e Jensen stavano giocando ad un gioco da tavola. Un gioco fantasy con unicorni, soldatini, cavalieri, fate….  
  
Jared però aveva l’impressione che Jensen si annoiasse.  
  
“Non ti piace il gioco?” gli chiese.  
  
“No, il gioco è bello…” disse Jensen triste.  
  
“E allora qual è il problema?” chiese Jared.  
  
“Questo!” disse Jensen indicando le statuine immobili. “L’immobilità! A volte, dopo aver conosiuto te, penso che non mi basti più l’immaginazione…voglio vedere, toccare, sentire….”  
  
Jared lo ascoltò attentamente.  
  
“Non farci caso, sto dicendo un mucchio di idiozie “ disse Jensen.  
  
Jared si concentrò mentalmente, chiudendo gli occhi, e dopo alcuni secondi, le statuine del gioco cominciarono ad alzarsi e a girare su sé stessi.  
  
Jensen rimase sbalordito.  
  
“Jared! Jared! Sei tu a farlo?? Oddio! È meraviglioso!” disse contento Jensen, ammirando i pezzi del gioco che danzavano in luci colorate.  
  
Jared sorrise, vedendo la felicità di Jensen.  
  
“Ah!” disse infine, dopo poco tempo, interrompendo quello speciale contatto, e facendo cosi cadere tutti i pezzi del gioco sul tabellone, con un gran rumore.  
   
  
“Jared!” gridò Jensen, andandogli incontro.  
  
“è tutto a posto, Jensen. Devo essermi sforzato troppo” lo rassicurò, mentre Jensen lo abbracciava.  
  
“Perché l’hai fatto?” gli chiese ansioso.  
  
“Perché tu volevi…vedere la **magia.”** Disse sincero Jared. “L’ho fatto… **per te…”** disse Jared, tenendogli una mano sul petto.  
  
“Non a tue spese! Oh, Jared…promettimi che non lo rifarai più” disse, abbracciandolo più stretto. “Non voglio che stai male per causa mia”  
  
“C-cercherò di promettertelo, Jensen” disse ancora, Jared, sincero. 


	16. Jared...sei...sei stato tu..oh, Jared, ti amo..

Jensen stava male e sofriva terribilmente, e Jared soffriva a vederlo cosi.  
  
Soffriva a vedere Jensen soffrire per suo padre, malato di tumore, in un letto d’ospedale.  
  
Era un’agonia lenta e straziante.  
  
Jensen piangeva in quell’ospedale, con la testa appoggiata al letto, mentre John gli accarezzava i capelli.  
  
Stava morendo. Jared lo sapeva.  
  
Sapeva anche che Jensen ne avrebbe sofferto enormemente.  
  
Una simile idea gli straziava il cuore. Non poteva permetterlo.  
  
Prese dunque una decisione, quel giorno…. Si avvicinò a John, mentre Jensen stava ancora piangendo, e gli prese una mano.  
  
Jensen lo guardò interrogativo, mentre vedeva Jared concentrarsi per far fluire la sua energia magica.  
  
“Jared…che…che stai?” chiese Jensen, mentre John, era troppo debole per accorgersi di quello che Jared stava facendo….  
   
Il tutto durò pochi minuti, al termine del quale John scattò a sedere con un balzo, il viso d’un tratto acceso e pieno di vita.  
  
“ **Papà!”** mormorò Jensen, vedendolo di nuovo in forze. Lo abbracciò, sollevato.  
  
Jared sorrise, e poi crollò in ginocchio.  
  
“ **Jared!”** gridò ancora Jensen, inginocchiandosi a sua volta davanti a lui, abbracciandolo stretto.  
  
“Jared…sei…sei stato tu…oh, Jared, ti amo, ti amo…..” gli disse, stringendolo forte.  
  
Jared senti quelle parole sul suo collo e d’improvviso non si sentiva più cosi stanco.


	17. "tu sai davvero prendere il miele e trasformarlo in pane…davvero sai pescare un uomo caduto dal mare….”

Da quando accadde che Jensen quasi rischiò di perdere suo padre per un tumore, si sensibilizzò ancora di più per quanto riguardava le malattie, e gli ospedali.  
  
Cominciò a fare volontariato in ospedale, per aiutare i malati, e Jared ovviamente lo seguiva.  
  
Vedere Jensen triste quando passava dai malati, vedere la sua espressione frustrata perché nonostante quello che faceva, avrebbe voluto fare di più, intristiva enormemente Jared.  
  
Soprattutto poi, Jared empatizzava con Jensen, e la tristezza che sopraffaceva lui, sopraffaceva anche Jared.  
  
Anche Jared era triste per i malati, e voleva fare qualcosa.  
   
  
  
  
  
Un giorno, mentre vide Jensen entrare in una stanza piena di bambini malati di tumore, e guardarli triste, non ce la fece più.  
  
Entrò anche lui nella stanza e sotto lo sguardo atterrito di Jensen, cominciò a toccare le fronti di ogni bambino che c’era nella stanza. Ce n’erano almeno una decina.  
  
“Jared! Jared che stai facendo??? Smettila!! Jared, smettila!”  
  
Jared non gli diede retta, toccò la fronte di ogni bambino e bambina, che mugolavano a turno dopo che Jared gli toccava la fronte.  
  
Riusci a toccare anche l’ultimo bambino, prima di accasciarsi al suolo.  
  
“JARED!” urlò Jensen, andando da lui.  
  
“Sto bene, sto bene” disse lui stancamente, mente Jensen gli teneva la testa sollevata tra le braccia, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
   
I bambini intanto si erano svegliati tutti, e si misero a camminare, e a ridere, e a saltare sul letto.  
  
Jensen disse:  
  
“Hai davvero fatto questo…per **loro**. Li hai guariti, Jared, è un miracolo…erano malati gravemente, ma tu….. **tu sai davvero prendere il miele e trasformarlo in pane…davvero sai pescare un uomo caduto dal mare….** ”  
  
“Scusami, Jensen…se non ho mantenuto la promessa di non usare più…i miei poteri…” disse Jared, mentre Jensen lo aiutava a rialzarsi.  
  
“Oh, Jared, amore mio….se ti succedesse qualcosa io non so quello che farei…sei la mia rosa, Jared…sei la mia rosa, capisci?” gli disse, abbracciandolo, prima di scappare insieme dalla stanza, prima che gli infermieri si fossero resi conto del miracolo dei bimbi guariti.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Qualche giorno dopo, mentre Jensen faceva colazione, lesse un articolo su un giornale, che parlava della miracolosa guarigione di un diverso numero di bambini malati di tumori, in una stanza d’ospedale.  
  
“Sei stato tu….sei fantastico, Jared….” Gli disse Jensen, voltandosi verso di lui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il titolo di questa canzone è "Ti leggo nel pensiero - Francesco De Gregori " 
> 
> "tu sai davvero prendere il miele e trasformarlo in pane…davvero sai pescare un uomo caduto dal mare….”


	18. Sto male

Jared stava male, ormai da diverse settimane. Era sempre più pallido e respirava a fatica. A nulla valsero le proteste di Jensen, e le sue richieste di mandarlo all’ospedale.  
  
Jared diceva di sapere che cosa gli stava succedendo, o perlomeno di immaginarlo.  
  
Era un po’ stanco per aver usufruito cosi tanto della magia. Con un po’ di riposo si sarebbe ripreso.  
  
Ma cosi non è stato.  
  
Jared peggiorò, e un giorno si accasciò proprio al pavimento, mentre un Jensen quasi piangente, gli teneva sollevata la testa.  
  
“Non morire, ti prego, non morire!! Farò qualunque cosa, ti prego!”  
  
“Jensen, non piangere…c’è…c’è una cosa che puoi fare per….salvarmi…”  
  
“Si, si! Farò qualsiasi cosa!” diceva Jensen, riprendendo a respirare in quel momento, ma terrorizzato all’idea che Jared gli chiedesse di dirgli addio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo so questo capitolo è il male çç ma prometto che aggiornerò presto ^^


	19. Morire per vivere

“Devo…tornare nel mio mondo….”  
  
Non credo….di aver capito bene…” rispose Jensen con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“Jensen…sai come funziona la magia?”  
  
“No….”  
  
“Non è…qualcosa che viene dal nulla dagli esseri viventi, ma circola nell’aria..in certi mondi, e quando gli esseri viventi di quei mondi nascono, nascono con la magia già presente in circolo…voi non possedete la magia, perché….questo mondo ne è privo….”  
  
“Cosa ha a che fare questo con il fatto che adesso stai cosi male?”  
  
“Il mio corpo è sempre stato simbiotico con la magia…togliergliela d’un tratto è come strappare dal vostro corpo un rene, un polmone, un cuore….il mio corpo si è indebolito, la magia è la sua linfa vitale e non può usufruirne di altra, perché il vostro mondo ne è privo…” spiegò Jared.  
  
“Allora…allora basterà solo che d’ora in poi non ne userai più!” disse Jensen.  
  
“No, Jensen…non funziona cosi. Nel vostro mondo ci sono le radiazioni, e il buco nell’ozono, e l’inquinamento, i cibi surgelati, i gas di scarico, l’anidride carbonica…e tante altre cose…io non riesco a….guarire….”  
  
“Jared, dio mio, basta. Dimmi quello che devo fare per aiutarti. Farò qualsiasi cosa!”  
  
“Te l’ho detto…devo tornare nel mio mondo…qui non posso sopravvivere…”  
  
“Quindi, questo è….un addio???” chiese Jensen, piangendo.  
  
Jared stava per parlare, ma Jensen lo interruppe.  
  
“No, no, prima ascoltami… io ti amo cosi tanto che non riesco neanche a spiegarlo a parole…il mio cuore potrebbe scoppiare solo provandoci…ma l’idea di perderti, di saperti morto, è cosi insopportabile che potrei morire anch’esso, e se riportarti nel tuo mondo è l’unica maniera che ho per saperti **vivo** , io posso riuscire a dirti addio per sempre…lo farò con il cuore a pezzi, e il mio cuore probabilmente sanguinerà all’infinito per il fatto che non ti rivedrò mai più, ma se dovessi morire qui, per colpa mia, per il mio egoismo, io potrei arrivare anche ad uccidermi…”  
  
“Jensen…” disse Jared, turbato.  
  
“Questo non te lo sto dicendo per farti sentire in colpa, ma solo per farti capire che non amerò mai più nessun altro come ho amato te, e non voglio amare più nessun altro!”  
  
“è davvero cosi che ti senti?” gli chiese Jared commosso.  
  
“Si….” Gli disse Jensen. “Jared, tu sei piombato nella mia vita come un fulmine e l’hai sradicata cosi tanto…che io non so più dove finisce il cielo e dove comincia la Terra, e non credo di riuscire più a capirlo, e non mi tornerà in mente neanche quando tu te ne sarai andato…”  
  
“Oh, Jensen, tu….ti sei preso cura di me in un modo che non avrei mai pensato che potesse esistere…ho sempre creduto di sapere cosa significasse prendersi cura di qualcuno…ho provato ad addomesticare le volpi, ho provato a prendermi cura delle rose, credevo di conoscere l’apice dell’amore, fin quando non sei arrivato tu, e mi hai insegnato un nuovo modo di innaffiare, di potare i rami secchi, di germogliare, di… **fiorire…”**  
  
“Ma Jared…io non ti ho mai insegnato queste cose…non hai mai voluto che ti insegnassi queste cose sui fiori, perché….”  
  
“No, Jensen, non hai capito… **tu** l’hai fatto con me…tu mi hai germogliato, hai tagliato i rami secchi e le spine, tu mi hai innaffiato e mi hai fatto fiorire...e vuoi sapere quando ho sentito che sono fiorito? Quando ho fatto l’amore con te.”  
  
Jensen riprese a piangere con più foga, e gli disse:  
  
“Credevo di amare la musica, ma poi ho scoperto che tu, dentro di me, sei la musica che voglio sentire” gemette queste parole sul suo collo, piangendo.  
  
“Oh, Jensen, dopo che mi dici queste cose, come faccio a lasciarti ancora? Dimmi come faccio….”  
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen credeva di non potersi sentire più a pezzi di cosi, fino a quando Jared non gli confidò che per tornare al suo pianeta, doveva morire.  
  
“Non ho più l’astronave…il mio mondo è troppo lontano, e per raggiungerlo non posso portare il mio corpo con me, è troppo pesante” gli disse straziato jared.  
  
“Non resterò qui a guardarti morire!” gli disse Jensen.  
  
“Jens…non morirò davvero…tu costodirai il mio corpo, e quando poi la mia anima sarà sul mio pianeta, verrò a riprenderlo…”  
  
“Jared, dio mio, e se qualcosa non dovesse funzionare? Se qualcosa andasse storto?”  
  
“Resterai tu a vegliare sul mio corpo. Mi fido di te.” Disse Jared, voltandosi, per non fargli vedere che stava piangendo.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando finalmente arrivò il giorno che Jensen dovette andare a procurarsi il veleno,  Jared lo vide arrivare nella stanza barcollando, aveva il viso stravolto dal pianto.  
  
Anche Jared non era messo meglio, ma si era sforzato di non piangere per non far star peggio Jensen, e ora gli occhi gli bruciavano maledettamente, e il viso gli faceva maledettamente male per lo sforzo di trattenere le lacrime e il pianto che premeva per uscire fuori dagli occhi, dal cuore e dal petto.  
  
Jensen inciampò due volte per la stanza e rischiò di cadere per lo stesso numero di volte.  
  
Jared lo fece sedere sul letto.  
  
Li Jensen non riusci più ad arrestare il pianto che gli premeva dentro. Scoppiò in singhiozzi, e Jared tempestò il suo viso di baci, sulla bocca, e dappertutto sul viso, per cercare di calmarlo.  
  
Poi non ce la fece più e scoppiò a piangere anche lui sul suo collo.  
   
“Non voglio lasciarti.” Gli confessò Jared, guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
“E io non voglio che tu muoia per questo.”  
  
“Voglio che vieni con me” gli confessò inaspettatamente Jared.  
  
“Come dici?” gli chiese Jensen, subendo un altro colpo al cuore.  
  
“Se mi ami cosi tanto da non volerti separare da me, vieni con me, Jensen…. **scegli me…** ”  
  
“Io ho **sempre scelto te** , Jared…ma…ma è possibile quello che mi stai dicendo? Ti prego, non illudermi se non…”  
  
“Se tu lo vuoi, si…” gli disse Jared, baciandolo. “Vieni con me, ti prego…anch’io non posso più vivere senza di te….non voglio….”  
  
“Jared…dio mio…dovrei morire anch’io…”  
  
“Esatto, e so che ti sto chiedendo molto…”  
  
“Diosanto, non avrei mai dovuto farti vedere Romeo e Giulietta” disse Jensen, ridacchiando tristemente, asciugandosi le lacrime.  
  
“Loro sono morti..ma noi saremo **vivi…** te lo prometto, Jensen.”  
  
“Mio padre…lui…come faccio? Non mi lascerà mai andar via…” disse tristemente.  
  
“Oh, Jensen…dobbiamo far in fretta, amore mio…non abbiamo più molto tempo…” gli disse jared, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.  
   
   
  
  
  
  



	20. Non lo scorderò mai

Parlare con John era una cosa penosa e si sapeva. I due ragazzi lo sapevano già quando proposero l’idea…  
  
Cominciarono a prenderla alla larga, riparlando del giorno in cui John guari in maniera miracolosamente del suo tumore.  
  
“Me lo ricordo, si…ci penso ogni maledetta notte…sembrava che stavo morendo, io stesso potevo sentire la vita poco a poco spegnersi in me…poi all’improvviso **la vita…**  
  
Feci delle radiografie e queste stabilirono che il tumore si era del tutto riassorbito in maniera inspiegabile!” disse John.  
  
“E tu cosa pensi, papà?” gli chiese Jensen.  
  
“Penso che dei fottuti tumori non si riassorbono MAI da soli, per diamine!Eppure io non so che diavolo pensare…perché ne stiamo riparlando? Mi tormenta già ogni fottuto giorno e ogni maledetta notte, questa cosa..”  
  
“Papà..”  
  
“Forse…forse è stato un **miracolo…Dio**  voleva che vivessi…”  
  
“Papà, ascoltami….hai…sentito anche tu quello che dissi quando….quando successe, vero? Eri presente anche tu, quando mi sono chinato su Jared e…”  
  
“No, io non…non lo so quello che ho sentito…” negò John.  
  
“è stato lui, papà…Jared ha dei poteri….”  
  
“Basta! Smettila di dire stronzate…lui è…è un ragazzo normale!”  
  
“No, papà, non lo è….lui è…è **stupefacente** ”  
  
“Per farti dire tali fesserie , lo è di certo. Che cosa gli hai fatto, ragazzo? “ si rivolse verso Jared.  
  
“Gli ho aperto…gli occhi….” Disse Jared, alzando la mano, e con molto sforzo, alzare col potere della mente, il fazzolettino adagiato sul comodino….ma facendolo ricadere subito.  
  
“No…. **no….**!” mormorò John.  
  
“Jared!!! Perché l’hai fatto?????” disse spaventato Jensen, preoccupandosi per la sua salute.  
  
“L’hai visto, papà? Dimmi che l’hai visto, ti prego…”  
  
“No, no…io..non ho visto bene… **rifallo!”**  ordinò.  
  
“No, papà…non permetterò a Jared di rifarlo. Sta per morire, non capisci? Non ti permetterò di ucciderlo, solo per riuscire a convincerti!” disse, parandosi davanti a Jared.  
  
“Io…io non capisco….” Disse John costernato. “Ha dei poteri magici? Com’è possibile?”  
  
“Papà, lui non fa parte di questo mondo!”  
  
“Che cosa^? è un **alieno?”**  
  
“Papà, ti prego….Jared, tu aspetta fuori, devo parlare con mio padre, da solo…” gli disse, prima di farlo uscire dalla stanza di John e richiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“ **è un alieno!! Come hai potuto portarlo a casa!! Ti rendi conto che dovremmo avvisare le autorità??”** gli diceva John, alterato.  
  
“ **Ti ha salvato la vita!** Papà, ti prego….è mio amico!”  
  
“Mi ha salvato dal tumore…ma non sappiamo cos’altro mi ha fatto…dio mio, Jensen…ti rendi conto…dovrò farmi visitare di nuovo per essere sicuro che non mi ha fatto nient’altro!”  
  
“No! Ti do la mia parola, papà! Jared è puro di cuore, ed è una persona fantastica, non portarmelo via, ti prego!” ora Jensen lo stava quasi supplicando, mentre prorompeva in singhiozzi e John lo fissò sgomento.  
  
“Portartelo via? Jensen, dimmi la verità…non è solo un amico, per te…”  
  
“No, non lo è…è vero…”  
  
“Avete…diosanto, avete fatto sesso????”  
  
“Io…”  
  
“Jensen, andiamo! Tu non sei gay! È la riprova che quel ragazzo ti ha fatto qualcosa, non te ne rendi conto??? Devi stare lontano da lui”  
  
“No, papà… **IO LO AMO!**!”  
  
John lo guardò solennemente e poi tristemente disse: “E allora sarai destinato a soffrire molto, figlio mio…perché quel ragazzo sta morendo, me ne sono accorto…sta molto male…”  
  
“Si, è vero…non può più restare qui…deve tornare nel suo mondo, dove potrà guarire”  
  
“Quindi non potrete restare insieme in ogni caso, dovrai dirgli addio…”  
  
“No, papà, io non posso abbandonarlo…devo andare con lui…”  
   
Quella frase sconcertò John più di ogni altra cosa.  
  
“Sei uscito completamente fuori di testa! Non te lo permetterò mai!!!!”  
  
“Papà, ti prego, ascoltami…capisco il tuo dolore, e anche io sono addolorato, perché non vorrei mai lasciarti, ma se adesso io mi separassi da Jared, il mio cuore si spezzerebbe, e non potrei sopportarlo… **ne morirei…”**  
  
“Diosanto, Jensen…sei solo un ragazzino, non sai niente dell’amore…”  
  
“Papà…ascoltami…io non ti sto chiedendo il permesso…volevo… **volevo solo dirti addio….”** Gli disse Jensen, aggrappandosi alla manica della sua camicia, piangendo.  
  
“No….” esordi John, piangendo anch’esso.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Parlarono e parlarono e parlarono tantissimo in quella stanza, e i dialoghi si fecero via via sempre meno arrabbiati e sempre più affettati, dolci e struggenti.  
  
Jensen chiedeva perdono al padre per il dolore che gli stava arrecando e John semplicemente si occupava di ascoltare il figlio, e di accarezzarlo, mentre continuava a piangere.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando finalmente John usci dalla stanza, usci da solo, e vide Jared ancora li, in corridoio, con uno sguardo tormentato.  
  
Lo affrontò subito.  
  
“Dovrei ucciderti, perché vuoi strappare via mio figlio dalle mie braccia, portarlo per sempre via da me, vero?” gli disse.  
  
Jared lo guardò turbato.  
  
“Ma so che se lo farei, spezzerei proprio il cuore del mio unico figlio, perché tu sei....sei la persona che gli ha dato cosi tanta luce in questi ultimi mesi, e speranza, e amore…molta più di quanta io assieme alla mia povera moglie che ho tanto amato, ne siamo stati capaci…”  
  
Jared ora era commosso.  
  
“Jensen era un ragazzo infelice, solo, prima di conoscerti, ma da quando ti ha conosciuto, è diventata un’altra persona…è diventato il ragazzo che ho sempre voluto che fosse e non è mai stato, ma sai una cosa? Ho scoperto che Jensen non era diverso dal ragazzo che volevo che fosse, lo è sempre stato quel ragazzo, ma accanto a lui mancava una presenza importante che gli facesse realmente capire chi era davvero, e quando finalmente è arrivata, lui è diventato quel ragazzo…mi sono ovviamente accorto del suo cambiamento in questi mesi ma non ho capito che questa presenza **eri tu** ”  
  
Jared ora stava per piangere, assieme a Jensen, che piangeva, aggrappandosi alla porta della stanza.  
  
“Senza di te, era come se a Jensen mancasse qualcosa, una luce che lo facesse brillare e gli facesse capire che persona meravigliosa, fosse, e quella luce eri tu…sai, se avessi potuto desiderare un altro figlio, avrei voluto che fosse come te…” gli disse, accarezzandogli la guancia.  
  
Jared e Jensen piansero ancora.  
  
“So di te e di mio figlio, e so anche che vorrei odiarti perché me lo stai portando via…e so che davanti ho la prova evidente e lampante che altri mondi esistono e che quello che dovrei fare adesso, sarebbe portarti da un gruppo di scienziati, per studiarti…”  
  
Jensen annaspò, e Jared spaventato, arretrò istintivamente.  
  
“Questa sarebbe una cosa normale da fare, in un mondo come questo dove la magia ci è stata sempre negata…ma so anche che, **ti devo la vita, Jared, e non lo scorderò mai…** per questo, adesso salverò la tua di vita…”  
  
Jared finalmente parlò. “Io…ion non so cosa dire…”  
  
“E siccome a quanto pare, mio figlio sembra aver trovato l’altro suo cuore gemello, te lo lascio, come regalo…so quanto si soffre a lasciar andare l’amore della propria vita, e non posso condannare mio figlio alla stessa sofferenza…” disse ancora John, con gli occhi lucido.  
   
Jared corse ad abbracciarlo, e Jensen lo segui subito dopo, lasciando John commosso come non mai.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dite la verità che il titolo del capitolo vi ha messo l'ansia addosso xd e invece era riferita a John xd eheheh
> 
> praticamente quello che ho scritto è anche un omaggio a Dean e Sam, quando dico che Jensen è cosi perchè Jared lo fa essere cosi....:))) Dean ha avuto Sam, ma Jensen non ha avuto Jared e ha cominciato a essere cosi perchè all'improvviso è arrivato quello che avrebbe dovuto esserci al suo fianco da sempre...prima era come se gli mancasse qualcosa :))


	21. Voglio che tu già senta quanto tu sia mio..e quanto noi due siamo indivisibili...e lo saremo per sempre...

Era notte fonda….  
   
“Hai detto a tuo padre quello che dovremmo fare?” gli chiese Jared nel buio.  
  
“Durante la passeggiata nel bosco che abbiamo fatto, oggi pomeriggio? Si…”  
  
“E com’è andata?”  
  
“Prima voglio che tu sappia che mi è costato un casino lasciarti li da solo ad aspettare sulle rive di quel fiumiciattolo…non avrei dovuto…”  
  
“Andiamo Jens…te l’ho chiesto io…avevi bisogno di stare un po’ da solo con tuo padre…”  
  
“Nelle condizioni in cui sei, qualsiasi cosa potrebbe ferirti o farti star male…”  
  
“Se è cosi, potrei essere contagioso…non dovresti starmi cosi vicino…”  
  
“Non sparare cazzate…”  
  
“Okay…rewind: com’è andata la chiacchierata?”  
  
“Intendi la spiegazione sulla modalità del nostro… **trasferimento**? L’ha presa male, ovviamente… si è calmato solo quando gli ho detto che non saremmo morti veramente…stava già per tornare indietro e minacciarti…”  
  
Jared rise nel buio.  
  
“Puoi assicurarmelo, vero?” gli chiese Jensen, accarezzandogli i capelli sulla fronte.  
  
“Te lo giuro, Jensen….noi berremo il veleno, ma grazie ai semi magici che mi sono portato dietro, il nostro corpo ci impedirà di morire, e quando torneremo sul mio pianeta, dovremmo completare il rituale che ci consentirà di riavere il nostro corpo indietro…”  
  
“In un mondo che sta per essere disintegrato…” concluse Jensen.  
  
“Non resteremo li a lungo, ma solo il tempo necessario per raggiungere Oz…te l’ho detto…”  
  
“Già…il fantastico mondo di Oz” disse Jensen, in tono ironico.  
  
“Jens…hai creduto in me fino adesso, non smettere ora, ti prego…”  
  
“Io crederò sempre in te, cucciolo mio…ma ammetti che… **il mondo di Oz…** cazzo, ho stravolto tutte le mie visioni per te…prima la favola del piccolo principe, e ora il Mondo di Oz…”  
  
“Continua a farlo, Jensen…”  
  
“Non c’è la sicurezza che i semi magici funzionino anche su di me…..e se non mi tenessero in vita?”  
  
Jared prese male quest’ultima frase. Usci subito dal letto di Jensen.  
  
  
  
  
“Avrei dovuto sapere che ci avresti ripensato…” disse amaramente, ma Jensen gli bloccò il braccio.  
  
“Ti prego, non andartene…non ci ho ripensato…è solo che…tu sei abituato a viaggiare in questo modo, nello spazio…io no…ho paura, j….perdonami, perdonami se ho paura..mi dispiace…ma non smetterò…non smetterò di amarti e ti giuro che non smetterò di volere che questo viaggio, questa partenza la facciamo insieme!”  
  
Jared si voltò verso Jensen, triste.  
  
“Sono cosi egoista, Jensen…stai rinunciando a tutto per me, a tuo padre…stai per affrontare l’orribile dubbio della morte…e tutto per stare con me…e io ti do addosso...sono una persona orribile….” Gli disse, con la fronte che toccava quella di Jensen.  
  
“Schhhh…è tutto ok, piccolo…va bene a volte essere orribili perché si tiene troppo a qualcuno…amo questa tua possessività, sono contento che anche tu mi vuoi, come ti voglio tantissimo io…” gli disse, accarezzandogli gli zigomi della faccia.  
  
“Non immagini neanche quanto…” gli disse Jared, accarezzandogli i fianchi sotto la maglietta.  
  
“Oh-oh, qualcuno qui è eccitato..” gli disse contro il suo orecchio, sentendo l’erezione di Jared, e sentendo risvegliarsi anche la sua.  
  
“Tutte le volte in cui mi hai ripetuto quanto sono bello…non credo che tu ti renda conto di quanto io ti trovi meraviglioso…” gli disse Jared, accarezzandogli la pancia sotto la maglietta, e stampandogli baci per tutto il torace.  
  
“Jared….vuoi…far l’amore?” indovinò Jensen, la sua erezione già dolorosa.  
  
“Si, ma…voglio essere io..a possederti questa volta…voglio sentirti disperatamente mio, contro di me..”  
  
“Diosanto, Jared…lo sono già…” disse Jensen, sentendo la sua erezione più dolorosa a quelle parole. Non era mai successo che i ruoli si invertissero e l’idea lo impauriva e lo eccitava da matti.  
  
“Girati… **adesso**. Voglio che lo facciamo stanotte…prima che succeda…voglio farti sentire quanto tu sia impetuosamente mio, prima che faremo quel viaggio che ci legherà insieme per sempre, voglio che tu già senta quanto tu sia mio…e quanto noi due siamo indivisibili e lo saremo per sempre…” disse Jared, facendolo girare, e spogliandosi freneticamente, e spogliando anche lui.  
  
Jensen sentiva Jared già eccitato contro di lui e gli piaceva questa cosa. Si era innamorato della sua purezza, ma adorava anche il fatto di donarsi a lui in questo modo, adorava il fatto di farsi possedere completamente da lui e che Jared lo desiderasse tanto.  
  
Amava le mille sfumature di Jared e adorava quante cose e quanti Jensen riuscisse ad essere, quando era con lui….  
  
Jared si spinse dentro di lui e fu un tripudio di colori, luci e sensazioni. Il suo corpo sembrava rispondere cosi bene contro quello di Jared.  
  
Un tribudio di emozioni elettrostatiche. Un’elettricità che si sprigionava contro i suoi nervi.  
  
Le loro ossa e il loro sangue che sembravano divenire una cosa sola.  
   
  
Sentiva Jared ansimare contro di lui, mentre si spingeva sempre più a fondo, eppure senza fargli male.  
  
Quante volte l’avevano fatto, eppure Jensen non si abituava mai al calore, al piacere che li pervadeva quando i loro corpi si incastravano l’un l’altro.  
  
Come se fossero due anime destinate a congiungersi.  
  
Due metà di un’unica mela.  
  
Un singolo individuo.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....so che vedere Jared in questa veste è un pò strano hahhah e forse mi sono anche un pò lasciata trasportare dalla ff che sto scrivendo: "J2 sogno caldo" ma...bo...spiegatemi come sarebbe possibile che Jared non desideri Jensen...voglio dire...è Jensen!!
> 
> *scompare *


	22. Che tu sia per me il coltello

Jared e Jensen si trovavano in Alaska, in una grotta.  
  
Jensen piangeva, mentre abbracciava il padre, e a Jared quella visione, straziava il cuore.  
  
Non riusciva neanche ad immaginare come doveva sentirsi John.  
  
Quando infine si staccarono, Jared abbracciò John a sua volta, in un muto ringraziamento, dopodiché John lasciò loro un po’ di privacy.  
  
Li guardò da lontano.  
  
“Jensen, se vuoi ripensarci, sai che sei ancora in tempo…” gli disse Jared.  
  
“Schhh…il mio cuore non ha dubbi…” gli disse Jensen, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
  
“I semi…” gli disse Jared, porgendogli un sacchettino marrone. Jensen prese un piccolo seme giallo e lo inghiotti. Jared fece altrettanto.  
  
“E…questo…” disse Jared riferendosi al veleno.  
  
“Dammelo tu, Jared..”  
  
“Jensen, no…”  
  
“Per…favore…voglio che sia tu a farlo…mi fido di te…”  
  
“Solo se tu farai altrettanto..”  
  
“D’accordo…”  
   
Jared fece bere la boccetta di veleno a Jensen dalle sue mani, e poi lui tremante lo fece con Jared.  
  
I ragazzi stavano cominciando ad avere spasmi allo stomaco.  
  
“Jared…ho paura…” gli diceva Jensen.  
  
“Vieni qui, amore mio..” gli disse Jared, attirandolo in un bacio.  
   
Lacrime sui volti di entrambi. Jensen continuò a baciarlo anche quando vide il padre fare capolino nella grotta e guardarli con al viso un’espressione addolorata.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi e continuò a baciarlo, piangendo nuove lacrime.  
  
Anche Jared continuò a baciarlo. Continuò anche quando senti Jensen cominciare ad annaspare. Anzi, lo strinse a sé di più.  
  
Si persero in un abbraccio soffocante e strettissimo, tremanti, piangenti ed emozionati.  
  
E poi chiusero gli occhi. Non si mossero più.  
   
   
John li guardò, perso nel suo dolore. Pianse, pianse e pianse.  
  
Quando pensò di aver ripreso il controllo di sé stesso, prese i loro corpi e li adagiò nelle casse di ghiaccio piene di acqua ghiacciata, che aveva provveduto a portare fin li.  
  
Adagiò i loro corpi all’interno, in ciascuna cassa.  
  
Vedere suo figlio sott’acqua in quella maniera era troppo straziante. Abbandonò la grotta e si sedette per terra, all’esterno.  
  
La neve lo congelava, ma non gli dava fastidio. Credeva di avere la febbre e sentire quel freddo gli dava un po’ di sollievo contro il bruciore e il mal di testa    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prometto che l'angst sta per finire ^^


	23. Aldilà dell'arcobaleno

Jensen era ancora abbracciato a Jared. Sentiva il suo corpo premuto contro il suo, mentre allo stesso tempo avvertiva tutto il resto scomparire, perfino sé stesso.  
  
 _Hai le braccia in cui voglio morire_ pensò Jensen.  
  
  
  
Poi senti una mano asciugargli una lacrima che fino a quel momento non aveva capito gli fosse scesa giù da un occhio.  
  
Vide il volto di Jared e pensò ancora:  
  
 _E gli occhi in cui voglio abitare_  
   
  
  
  
“Jared…siamo…siamo morti” disse Jensen.  
  
“Si, Jensen, e siamo vivi.” Gli rispose Jared, sorridente, e abbracciandolo di slancio, di nuovo.  
   
Jensen ricambiò la stretta, cercando di mettere a fuoco quello che c’era intorno. Non era facile con tutta quella luce abbagliante e bianca.  
  
“Siamo…in paradiso?” chiese confuso Jensen.  
  
“No” disse dolcemente Jared. “Vieni, ti faccio vedere” gli disse Jared, facendolo tirare su e prendendolo per mano.  
   
Jensen lo segui. Si fidava di lui. Si era sempre fidato di lui.  
  
  
  
  
Sentiva ancora il corpo suo e quello di Jared. Non erano trasparenti o incorporei come aveva pensato che sarebbero diventati. Sentiva solo un grande senso di leggerezza dentro di lui. Forse aveva ragione Jared nel dire che i loro corpi erano troppo pesanti. Non ci aveva mai pensato, ma ora, considerato anche quanto venivano schiacciati dalla forza di gravità, capi che doveva essere vero per forza.  
  
 _Le anime sono leggere, invece…_ penso, stupendosi di quella saggezza. Da quando aveva conosciuto Jared, gli aveva donato una saggezza incredibile e meravigliosa.  
   
  
  
  
Jared lo fece camminare in mezzo al bianco accecante, e dopo pochi passi, a Jensen non sembrò più cosi tanto accecante e neanche cosi tanto bianco.  
  
Il bianco scomparve, come se fosse stata nebbia che si era dissolta, lasciando il posto ad altri colori.  
  
Colori **meravigliosi** e **vividissimi.**  
   
Il pianeta di Jared era bellissimo. Non si sarebbe mai detto che era un pianeta malato che stava per venire distrutto.  
   
Le montagne erano verdi, verdissime, piene di vita, anche se erano minuscole. Tutto era cosi vivo, anche se cosi piccolo. L’erba era soffice e fine, tutti i colori erano cosi accesi.  
  
  
  
  
Jared percepi il suo stupore e disse triste: “Lo so. È diverso dalla Terra, non è vero? Li, le cose che stanno per morire, si spengono a poco a poco, qui invece no…muoiono improvvisamente, e tutto questo è ancora più triste.” Disse Jared.  
  
Jensen andò a prendere un sassolino azzurro e lo mise nella mano di Jared.  
  
“Cosa fai?” gli chiese curioso.  
  
“Portiamolo con noi. Portalo con te. Ti ricorderà sempre il tuo mondo, e sarà il ricordo della nostra nuova vita insieme.” Gli disse.  
  
“Oh, Jensen. Ti amo cosi tanto.” Gli disse, abbracciandolo stretto e baciandolo con la stessa intensità.  
   
Quando si staccarono, però, a Jared venne in mente un’idea.  
  
“Jensen, ti scoccerebbe aspettare ancora un po’? Vorrei prendere anche la mia pecora e la mia rosa.” Disse.  
  
“Ma non avevi detto che erano morte?” chiese Jensen perplesso.  
  
“Si, ma forse…nel nuovo mondo potrebbero riportarle in vita. Devo provare. Non me la sento di abbandonarle”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
“Ti assicuro che ti amo molto più di loro, ma…non posso abbandonarle, capisci?”  
  
“Si si, capisco perfettamente” il viso di Jensen ora era triste, e Jared sapeva che pensava a suo padre e si sentiva bruciare dai sensi di colpa.  
  
“Jensen, tuo padre…c’era bisogno di qualcuno che conservasse e proteggesse i nostri corpi, mi dispiace…” gli disse triste.  
  
“Ehi, non ti ho rinfacciato niente “ gli disse Jensen dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. “Ora pensiamo alla tua rosa e alla tua pecora, okay? Ma in che condizioni saranno ora che…?”  
  
Jared scosse la testa. “Saranno forse un po’ sciupate, ma te l’ho detto, non esiste il concetto di decomposizione che c’è qui sulla Terra. Tu potresti andare a prendere il mio libro sugli incantesimi, intanto?”  
  
Jensen si sentiva a disagio a camminare in quel posto da solo, ma si fece coraggio.  
  
“Non c’è niente che può ferirti, qui, tranquillo” lo rassicurò Jared. “Non a breve, perlomeno”  
  
Jensen continuò a camminare, non molto rassicurato.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Entrò dentro quello che sembrava un micro palazzo, prima di rendersi conto che forse con la sua statura, non avrebbe potuto, ma a quanto pare riusci ad entrare comunque.  
  
 _Che cosa strana_ pensò.  
  
Sembrava di essere dentro Alice nel paese delle meraviglie. il palazzo era bello, ,ma era vuoto. Vide il trono, minuscolo, e immaginò che fosse del suo principino. Annusò il mantello azzurro che c’era appoggiato sopra e senti il suo odore.  
  
 _Glielo porterò._ Pensò.  
  
Poco distante, vide una teca con dentro un grazioso libro d’oro, questo a differenza di molte altre cose li, era molto grosso. Un poderoso volume.  
  
Lo tirò fuori e lo prese in mano, un po’ a fatica.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jared aveva trovato una pala nell’orto e aveva cominciato a scavare due buche. Per quanto fossero poco profonde, trovava resistenza e cominciava ad essere stanco. Forse il tempo trascorso sulla Terra l’aveva reso più debole, più umano, e infatti molta della sua magia gli era stata portata via.  
  
Jensen arrivò prima del previsto, con in mano il libro e…il suo mantello.  
  
Lo guardò a bocca aperta, metterglielo addosso.  
  
“Un principe non è un principe, senza il suo mantello. “ gli disse Jensen, mettendoglielo addosso.  
  
Jared lo guardava stupito.  
  
“Non guardarmi cosi. Sono uno che ci tiene molto alle tradizioni…il piccolo principe portava il mantello. Ero sicuro che mancasse qualcosa.” gli disse.  
  
Jared gli diede un bacio dolce sulle labbra, e con quel mantello addosso sembrava davvero molto regale.  
  
“Mmm ok, adesso lascia fare a me, faccio io qui.” Disse Jensen, cominciando a scavare.  
  
“Lascia che ti aiuti” disse Jared, facendo per togliersi il mantello, ma Jensen lo trattenne.  
  
“No, tu devi riposarti..hai perso molta magia e devi recuperare! Lascia che per una volta, sia io a servire te…”  
  
Jared lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
  
“ **Mio principe”**  gli disse, sottolineando quella parola, con una dolcezza inaudita, facendo un inchino. Jared si commosse e sorrise a quel gesto.  
   
   
   
Jensen cominciò a scavare. Per fortuna Jared aveva già cominciato e per fortuna le buche non erano molto profonde. Riusci piuttosto con facilità a tirare fuori la rosa e la pecora. Voleva quasi piangere, mentre le tirava su. Jared invece lo fece davvero.  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“Va tutto bene, Jensen” gli disse, prendendole in mano.  
  
“Sei sicuro che..riusciremmo a portarle con noi?” chiese.  
  
“Non con noi. Loro dovranno andare prima, e non sono sicuro di riuscirci. Sono cosi egoista…abbiamo forse una possibilità di raggiungere Oz e io sto mettendo a repentaglio la nostra vita per…”  
  
“Ehi, non sei egoista. Sei la persona più altruista che ho mai conosciuto” gli disse Jensen, prendendogli il mento. “Facciamolo e basta, okay?”  
  
“Si” disse Jensen.  
   
   
Jared apri il libro e cominciò ad andare sulla voce “Incantesimi per altri mondi” e cercò “Oz”  
  
Recitò una litania in coro con Jensen. La recitarono diverse volte, tenendo una mano in quella dell’altra e l’altra mano sulla rosa e sulla pecora.  
  
Dopo pochi minuti, scomparvero.  
  
“Dove sono finite, Jared?”  
  
“Nello stesso posto dove finiremmo noi, spero.” Disse Jared.  
“Jared, stai respirando a fatica.”  
  
“Va tutto bene, possiamo continuare”  
  
“No! Non permetterò che ti faccia del male. Aspetteremo”  
  
“No! Ogni minuto che passa, è un rischio!”  
  
“Non rischierò la tua vita. Ti prego! Solo il tempo per riposarti!”  
  
“Ok, va bene!”  
   
Jensen lo prese tra le braccia e si addormentarono sull’erba, insieme.  
   
   
“Jensen, svegliati!” lo scosse Jared.  
  
“Eh? Che c’è?” chiese insonnolito Jensen.  
  
“Mi sono riposato, e adesso dobbiamo sbrigarci! Non possiamo restare morti per troppo tempo!” disse Jared, sfogliando freneticamente il libro.  
  
“Ok, ok…sono pronto!!”  
   
  
Recitarono una litania diversa, questa volta. La prima volta il trasferimento era per gli animali o le piante, o le cose. Questa volta dovevano trasferirsi loro, ma sincronizzare anche i loro corpi, per riuscire a ricongiungersi con essi. C’era il rischio che i loro corpi non sopportassero il viaggio, ma preferivano non pensarci, per non lasciare che il terrore li annientasse.  
  
Recitarono la formula con l’ansia crescente, ogni volta che vedevano che non succedeva ancora nulla.  
  
Cominciarono a sudare, e poi a tremare, ma continuavano a tenersi la mano, per farsi forza l’un l’altro.  
  
Fino a quando non si accorsero che il sudore e il tremore dipendeva dal fatto che si stavano ricongiungendo con i loro corpi.  
  
“Presto, Jensen…la formula per il trasferimento! Subito!!” disse Jared, strizzando forte gli occhi. La testa gli scoppiava.  
  
“Si.” Disse Jensen.  
  
Recitarono la formula con la testa che minacciava di scoppiargli in due, e il cuore che pompava dentro il loro stomaco.  
  
Quando ormai credevano di morire dal dolore, scomparvero.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
John stava ancora vegliando i corpi di suo figlio e di Jared, con grande preoccupazione, quando all’improvviso vennero cosparsi da un’alone di luce bianca, e sparirono.  
  
John fissava basito e a bocca aperta, il punto in cui prima c’erano e ora non c’erano più.  
  
  
  
  



	24. Missing moment

**Come sono nato**  
  
Erano sul letto e Jensen aveva chiesto a Jared se avesse una famiglia, dei genitori… e Jared un po’ triste, gli raccontò com’era nato.  
  
Era venuto fuori dall’erba, come un fiore!  
  
“E dire che credevo mio padre mi raccontasse stronzate, quando mi diceva che i bambini nascevano dai cavoli!” gli diceva Jensen, sorridendo, accarezzandogli la testa.  
  
Jared sorrise e lo baciò, e in quel momento sembrava proprio un adorabile bimbo piccolo.  
  
“Mi ricordo che sono venuto fuori dall’erba…non ricordo se erano cavoli. Ricordo che i fiori mi parlavano e mi dicevano che ero molto molto speciale!”  
  
“Non fatico a crederlo” disse Jensen sorridendogli.  
  
“ Mi dicevano che ero l’unico della loro specie…che ero unico al mondo e che loro mi avrebbero tenuto compagnia…-perché non ho una mamma e perché non ho un papà? – cominciai a fare domande…quando seguivo i bambini degli altri mondi…ma ben presto capii che non tutti i bambini nascono con una mamma e un papà” diceva mentre Jensen gli accarezzava la testa.  
  
Jensen si commosse e Jared lo notò.  
  
“Perdonami.” Gli disse, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra. Sapeva che Jensen pensava a sua madre e l’aveva ferito, non volendo.  
  
“Non scusarti…siamo simili noi due.” Gli disse Jensen.  
  
“Ho…sofferto per il fatto di essere solo…a volte mi immaginavo la mia mamma e il mio papà, vicino a me…ma ora che ti conosco, penso che avrei potuto impiegare quel tempo a disegnarmi al tuo fianco” disse Jared a Jensen, facendolo piangere.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
**Tu hai fatto molto per me**  
  
“Sai, Jared…a volte mi sento…come non all’altezza…tu per me sei **tutto** , ma io…io…”  
  
“Cosa? Non vuoi essere il mio tutto, Jensen?” chiese Jared sdraiandosi nella neve.  
  
“SI! Cavolo si! Voglio…vorrei esserlo! Ma ho paura di non esserlo…non sono abbastanza! Vorrei ripagarti di tutto quello che tu fai per me e resituirtelo centuplicato, ma temo di non esserne in grado…non sono….abbastanza…tu sei…fantastico e io…sono comune…molto più comune…e perché una persona fantastica dovrebbe stare con una persona più comune?” chiese Jensen triste.  
  
Jared si perse a tastare la neve nelle mani e poi rispose: “Jensen…io non credo che tu ti rendi conto di cosa sei tu per me”  
  
“Una persona comune?”  
  
“No….tu mi hai **salvato** quel giorno, Jensen…era una zona isolata…non so cosa sarebbe potuto succedermi se tu non mi avessi trovato in tempo…”  
  
“Sarebbe passato per forza qualcuno e ti avrebbe trovato..te la saresti cavata…non…” disse Jensen, tremando di paura, sia per l’idea che Jared non sarebbe sopravvissuto se non l’avesse trovato, sia per l’aspettativa che avrebbe incontrato qualcun altro e non l’avrebbe mai conosciuto.  
  
“Forse si…o forse no…ma quel che conta è che tu hai raccolto un estraneo, e l’hai salvato. Tu non sapevi chi ero, eppure ti sei preso cura di me…e anche quando hai saputo chi ero…non mi hai preso per pazzo..anzi, sei stato tu il primo a capire e ad aiutarmi a capire chi fossi, ancora prima che te lo dicessi io..mi hai fatto leggere il libro, **il mio libro…** mi hai protetto….non hai detto niente  a nessuno…ti sei preso cura di me e non mi hai tradito…hai fatto il possibile perché stessi bene, mi hai accolto nella tua casa, ti sei preoccupato che mangiassi solo cibi che non mi facessero male.”  
  
“Jared..” disse Jensen, cercando di interrompere quel monologo dolcissimo.  
  
“dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per me, non eri costretto anche ad **amarmi** , eppure lo hai fatto, prima come un fratello, e poi come un amante, un fidanzato, la cosa più preziosa che avessi.” Disse Jared con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
“ **Sei** la cosa, la persona, più importante per me” disse Jensen, prendendogli il viso, anche lui con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
“Ho studiato i terrestri…quando si trovano davanti delle favole cercano di distruggerle, tu invece l’hai…mi hai protetto, e mi hai amato, jens…” continuò Jared.  
  
“Perché ho sempre amato le favole, **e tu sei la mia preferita.”**  Disse Jensen dolcemente, baciandolo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
 **Missing moment del capitolo 10 – dopo il finale – Cosa sono per te?**  
  
Dopo il bacio di Jensen, Jared avrebbe tanto voluto sapere che cosa era lui per Jensen.  
  
Adocchiò il libro che Jensen stava leggendo, e lo apri dove c’era il segnalibro.  
  
 **“Certe cose è meglio che restino nel campo del sogno o dell’immaginazione..appena fanno il loro ingresso nella realtà, qualcuno si precipita a distruggerle”**  
  
Quella frase era sottolineata.  
  
“Avrei capito se quello era il mio diario segreto, ma non lo è…” disse Jensen, risvegliatosi e guardandolo.  
  
“Jens…tu vuoi solo proteggermi e io….quando ti ho detto che sono alto, bello, forte…e tutte quelle cose di cui mi sono vantato…ho provato vergogna. Mi sono odiato!”  
  
“Hai provato solamente una cosa molto comune a molti terrestri…molto umana….vieni qui, Jared” gli disse Jensen, e Jared lo abbracciò, mentre era ancora disteso nel letto.  
   
   
Jensen e Jared avevano imparato l’uno dall’altro, che se era speciale il fatto che un uomo potesse innamorarsi della sua favola, era ancora più raro e meraviglioso il fatto che la sua favola si innamorasse di lui.  
  
Scoprirono che era possibile.  
   
    
    
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innanzitutto scusate il ritardo xd
> 
> i missing moment ci sono stati perchè mi sono resa conto che non avevo detto com'era nato Jared xd e già che c'ero, ho fatto che metterne altri xd spero vi sia piaciuta l'idea xd devo anche dirvi che purtroppo con questa storia siamo agli sgoccioli xd
> 
> ciao ciao xd


	25. Un trasferimento tumultuoso

Jared non vedeva niente…solo una foschia luminosa….si sforzava di aprire gli occhi, ma le palpedre erano troppo pesanti, e le forze troppo deboli.  
  
 **Doveva riuscirci! Doveva farlo per Jensen!**  
  
Riusci con molta fatica ad aprire gli occhi ed ebbe conferma di quello che aveva già immaginato…degli individui lo stavano trasportando.  
  
Riusci perfino a vederne altri due portare rispettivamente la sua rosa e la sua pecora.  
  
Erano tutti vestiti come nomadi del deserto.  
  
Cercò di parlare ma ne uscirono solo dei versi smozzati.  
   
“Cerca di parlare!” senti dire da qualcuno.  
  
Uno di loro si avvicinò e gli disse: “Parla ancora, giovane angelo.”  
  
“La rosa…la pecora…trattatele bene…ghhh….”  
  
Non riusci a dire nient’altro. Credette di vedere il tipo che lo teneva, e il tipo che teneva la pecora, guardarsi, ma non rusciva a dire altro, allo stremo delle forze.  
   
“Con noi sono al sicuro, ma adesso dormi.” Disse il tizio che lo sorreggeva.  
  
Jared però, si mosse a cercare Jensen. La testa gli faceva un male cane.  
   
“ **Jenseeeen”**  mugolò e senti la gola fargli male.  
  
Vide il corpo di Jensen trasportato da un altro uomo. Jensen sembrava privo di sensi, le braccia completamente a penzoloni.  
  
“Jensen, salvatelo.” Disse Jared, e stava per piangere.  
   
“Calmalo.”  
  
“Non so come fare”  
  
Senti che dicevano i due uomini che avevano parlato prima.  
   
  
“Jensen…” mugolò ancora prima di perdere i sensi di nuovo.   
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Al cospetto di Dorothy

Jared si svegliò DOPO Quella Che Gli sembro un'eternità.   
  
Si accorse di Essere adagiato sopra un letto d'oro a baldacchino Molto sfarzoso.   
  
La camera era carina, il cuscino e Il Materasso Molto morbido. Jared non voleva davvero alzarsi, ma poi si Ricordo di Jensen e scatto fuori dal letto.   
  
"JENSEN!" Scivolo e Rischio di Cadere, ma non si Fermo e spalancò la porta.   
   
"JENSEEEEEN!" Grido camminando Veloce in mezzo un Quello che sembrava il corridoio di un grande palazzo.   
  
"JARED!" Disse Jensen. Era in fondo al corridoio e AVEVA Lo sguardo stupito.   
  
Il cuore di Jared Prese un martellargli Più forte e Prese un Camminare Più velocemente, e poi un Correre per Raggiungere Jensen.   
  
Jensen si Mosse simultaneamente per andargli incontro.   
   
  
Si abbracciarono Talmente forte Che andarono quasi un sbattere l'uno Contro L'Altro, ma non si staccarono, anzi L'Abbraccio SI FECE Più saldo.   
  
Jared AVEVA della mano immersa Nei capelli di Jensen, che sì erano Fatti Più lunghi da Qualche tempo.   
  
Poi si baciarono ripetutamente, ciascuno con le mani sul viso dell'altro.   
  
"Ce l'ABBIAMO Fatta? Siamo una ... .a Oz? "Chiese Jared.   
  
" Si, amore! "Rispose Jensen.   
   
   
   
   
*   
  
Il Palazzo Reale cui erano STATI PORTATI, epoca della principessa Dorothy. Jared e Jensen erano Molto sorpresi di Sapere Che Dorothy era diventata una principessa, e maggiore era lo stupore di Sapere Che AVEVA i capelli BLU.   
  
"Già ... ehm ... l'influenza di Oz ... ma un Volte Tornano Normali." Disse Dorothy, il Che AVEVA causa Lunghe trecce ricce, e occhioni di un blu intenso.   
  
Jensen e Jared sorseggiavano il Loro tè e poi Jared parlò:   
  
"Chi erano quegli Uomini che ci Hanno Raccolti e PORTATI qui?"   
  
"Ohhh ... .E brava gente! Qui a Oz Siamo tutti Brava Gente. Vi troverete bene, ve l'assicuro! "Disse Dorothy.   
  
Un Jensen e Jared, Dorothy somigliava un po 'ad Alice nel paese delle meraviglie.   
  
" Vieni ... vieni mai ci siamo sentiti cosi maschio QUANDO siamo ... Arrivati? "Chiese Jared.   
  
" Suppongo per via del * TRASFERIMENTO *. Viaggiare Attraverso i mondi non sempre E Una passeggiata di salute. Che Cosa credevate? "Chiese Dorothy sorpresa.   
  
" Ma ... when siamo finiti sul pianeta di Jared ... non ... "   
  
" Beh, non avevate Il Corpo ... mi SEMBRA ovvio Che Non Abbiate sofferto del TRASFERIMENTO ... ma affrontare un simile Cambiamento d'aria e di spaziotempo .... Siete STATI Fortunati Che la mia gente vi ha Raccolti in tempo! "   
  
" Saremmo ... morti ... se voi non ..? "Chiese Jensen timoroso.   
  
" Non credo, ma sareste Rimasti in agonia per un po Bel '... piacevole non sarebbe stato. "Disse Dorothy con Un'Espressione buffa, e tutto sommato Jared e Jensen Risero.   
  
" D'ora in poi se vorrete viaggiare Tra i mondi, dovrete prendere degli Anticorpi magici che serviranno un Tutelare il Vostro fisico. "Disse Dorothy.   
  
" a proposito ... La tua rosa e La tua pecora? "Chiese Jensen timoroso.   
  
Jared però sorrise, guardandolo, e in Quel Momento, in salotto trotterellarono la pecorella e la rosa, Felici.   
   
" Già ... .uhm ... .Non portateci Più morti qui "Disse Dorothy Facendo nessun dito col. "Per Loro ABBIAMO Fatto un'eccezione, Perché Sono carini ... ma ABBIAMO dovuto attuare un incantesimo Molto Complesso per riportarli indietro e molte PERSONE del mio popolo ora si sentono un po 'prosciugate."   
  
"Mi dispiace davvero tanto." Disse Jared triste.   
  
"Tranquillo ... con un po 'di riposo si riprenderanno, ma chissà Quante maledizioni mi Hanno Tirato." Disse Dorothy ei ragazzi Risero Ancora. . Sembrava molto simpatica   
   
  
Jensen Guardo la pecorella e la rosa Giocare Tra Di Loro e sorrise.   
  
"Mi raccomando, Pecchy, Farle maschio non, Rosy E cosi delicata." Disse Jared alla pecora.   
  
Jensen Guardo Jared Sorridendo: "Sono davvero davvero contento Che hai riavuto **Loro** "   
  
Jared lo guardo dolcemente e poi lo bacio con altrettanta dolcezza.   
  
" Voglio bene a Loro, ma **tu sei la mia vita** ! "gli Disse, commuovendolo.     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> devo dire che non mi aspettavo che il ricongiungimento sarebbe venuto cosi romantico...sono contenta <333333333333


	27. L'arrivo ad Oz

Erano passati tre mesi da quando John Winchester aveva visto il corpo del suo amato figlio, e quello di Jared, svanire sotto i suoi occhi.  
Tre mesi di lunga sofferenza, in cui poco ci mancò che andasse in terapia, per via dello shock.  
  
Aveva odiato profondamente Jared per avergli portato via il figlio. Desiderava poter tornare indietro e cancellare la decisione del tutto sconsiderata di lasciarlo andare via con lui.  
  
Si, ma poi avebbe fatto soffrire Jensen terribilmente.  
  
Ma cavolo, lui era **suo padre**. Non uno sconosciuto…e John era convinto che passato il primo momento di passione con lui, l’avrebbe odiato perché l’aveva portato via da suo padre, dal suo mondo, e forse anche dai suoi amici.  
  
Era completamente solo in un mondo sconosciuto.  
  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto permettergli di andare via!  
   
Quante volte malediva gli esseri come Jared, parassiti alieni che ti portano via quelli che ami.  
  
Jared non era diverso, proprio come tutti gli alieni di cui aveva sentito parlare nei romanzi e nelle ricerche, anche lui rapiva le persone ai loro cari!  
  
A John venne l’idea malsana di cominciare a dare la caccia ai mostri come Jared!  
  
Poi si rendeva conto dei suoi pensieri, e scoppiava in lacrime.  
   
   
Quello era un pomeriggio come un altro…un altro lungo e triste pomeriggio.  
  
Per gli amici e i parenti, Jensen e il suo amico erano scomparsi, e come se non bastasse l’averlo perso per sempre, aveva dovuto pure inscenare tutta quella pantomima con la polizia, e far finta di conservare la speranza di ritrovarlo.  
  
Almeno la disperazione non era per niente difficile da simulare, visto che la provava realmente.  
   
Quel pomeriggio, l’ennesimo triste pomeriggio, stava pensando ancora a Jensen, quando d’un tratto il suo corpo svani.  
   
  
Si ritrovò in una casetta di legno decorata come una casetta di fiabe, con i tovaglioli a fiori appesi alle finestre, e le persiane verdi.  
  
“Che diavolo…”  
  
Subito gli si appannò la vista e svenne.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando si risvegliò, vide il volto di suo figlio che lo guardava. Poco distante da lui c’era Jared.  
  
Lui era adagiato su un letto, ma vide solo il volto del figlio che non vedeva da tre mesi e che credeva di non rivedere mai più.  
  
“Sono in paradiso?” chiese John.  
  
“No, papà…sei a Oz….” Disse Jensen commosso.  
  
Si abbracciarono stretti.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Dopo che John passò una buona mezz’ora a parlare con il figlio, si avvicinò a Jared.  
  
“Io ho pensato delle cose molto brutte su di te.”  
  
“Lo so. Anche io ho pensato delle cose brutte su di me.”  
  
“Mi sbagliavo, ragazzo.” disse John, toccandogli una spalla.  
  
Si abbracciarono stretti anche loro.  
   
   
*  
  
 _POV JARED_  
  
Io e Jensen siamo felici. Abbiamo una casa nostra, abbiamo fatto amicizia con il popolo di Oz, la rosa e la pecora scorrazzano felici ,liberi per il paese durante il giorno, anche se poi vivono a casa nostra.  
  
Siamo diventati grandi amici di Dorothy.  
  
Avevamo tutto, ma Jensen non aveva suo padre.  
  
Non ho mai pensato neanche per un secondo di abbandonarlo davvero da solo sulla Terra.  
  
Di separarlo cosi da Jensen, suo figlio. Il suo unico figlio.  
  
Solo non volevo dare a Jensen false speranze se non fossi riuscito a portare anche John a Oz.  
  
Una volta che siamo arrivati qui, ho fatto l’impossibile per studiare un incantesimo che potesse portare John qui a Oz.  
  
Dorothy fu felice di aiutarmi. Era difficile. Di solito gli incantesimo di questo tipo sono pronunciati dalle persone che intendono trasportarsi, ma io sapevo che era possibile…io e Jensen l’avevamo fatto per la pecora e la rosa.  
  
Certo, in quel caso eravamo però nello stesso pianeta.  
  
Era comunque possibile, ma ci misi tre mesi per attuarlo.  
   
Tre mesi in cui nascosi la cosa a Jensen, per non illuderlo.  
  
Mi sono portato dietro per tre mesi il terrore che potesse odiarmi per averlo separato da suo padre, ma lo amo cosi tanto che preferivo che mi odiasse, e soffrire io per questo, piuttosto che farlo soffrire per un’illusione e una speranza vana.  
  
Jensen è stato un amore, non mi ha mai fatto pesare niente. Ha continuato ad amarmi nonostante tutto, ma vedevo che soffriva.  
  
Quando poi finalmente gli ho confessato quello che stavo preparando da mesi, e che sembrava efficace, e ora bisognava solo provare, spalancò la bocca in un grido muto, mi sollevò in braccio, mi fece girare e mi baciò.  
  
In quel momento ero felice ma soffrii, perché se non avesse funzionato, l’avevo illuso per niente, ma non potevo fare questo senza avvertirlo.  
   
Fortunatamente è andato tutto bene. John vive a Oz con noi, mi ha perdonato e una volta capito quello che avevo fatto, mi ha ringraziato di tutto cuore.  
  
Si, va beh, vive a Oz con noi, ma in un’altra casa. Ecchecavolo, io e Jensen abbiamo bisogno della nostra intimità, tutti e due fummo subito chiari su questo e John rise dicendosi d’accordo.  
   
Siamo felici e ci amiamo follemente. Non avrei mai pensato che sulla Terra avrei incontrato la mia **metà.**  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'Autrice:
> 
> Che fatica scrivere questa storia...è stato un parto xd Voglio ringraziare tutti quelli che mi hanno seguito in questa storia e che hanno sopportato le pause a volte davvero lunghe xd
> 
> vi assicuro che ho amato e amo questa storia, come i suoi protagonisti, ma mi sono trovata un pò impreparata ad affrontare una storia simile a quella del Piccolo principe e a volte sono stata in difficoltà.
> 
> Però ho amato questa storia, e per tutti quelli che hanno amato il principino e Jensen, vi do uno scoop , potreste rivederli brevemente in un'altra storia...una specie di Crossover con un'altra mia ff...sarà davvero solo un momento, ma meglio che niente, no ? :)
> 
> baciiiiiiiiii :****


End file.
